Le Vie D'Arthur!
by Alexandre Benedict
Summary: How I think season 1 really should have ended. Arthur wakes up and he is healed. He asks Gaius what happened but Gaius won't say other than Merlin may be in trouble. Arthur races to save his secret love. Will he make it? if he does, what will he discover?
1. Chapter 1

Plot: Slight tweaks on the storyline. Arthur doesn't know of Merlin's magic yet. And Merlin does not plan on telling him yet anyway. This is my idea of how Season 1 should have ended… Arthur wakes up and is healed and asks Gaius what he has done. Gaius cannot take credit for what Merlin has done so he tells Arthur that it was actually Merlin who saved his life. However, all he says is that "Merlin never stopped until he found a cure for you." So now, Arthur is curious and also worried on what exactly Merlin had done. But Merlin has already left to confront Nimueh again to trade his life for his mother. Will Arthur make it in time? If he does, what exactly will he discover?

Author's Notes: Please, this is my first Merlin fanfiction. I am more inspired by your kindness than harsh criticism. I only started watching the series last week and I am completely hooked by the chemistry that is Merthur! Cheers! This story has a bit of humor although I hope everyone will be able to relate to my somewhat out of place humor (that's what most people call it!)

Chapter One: I'm Happy to be Your Servant, Till the Day I Die…

Arthur can slowly feel the heat of the morning sun as it hits his face. He starts to rouse from sleep and immediately regrets it as he feels the stab of pain from the puncture wound is his chest. Slowly he started to recall the events from what, yesterday? Two days ago? He can't even remember. But all thoughts were pushed back as he felt movement beside him. Looking down, he realizes it's his father, Uther, and standing near the bedside was Gaius, who looked extremely relieved yet worried at the same time as both a smile on his lips and worry lines on his forehead etched his old and exhausted face. Arthur tries to look to the other side of the bed, then by his door, hoping to see the familiar face of his idiotic, yet adorable (although he will _most definitely NOT_ admit that to Merlin!) servant. A frown slowly crawled up his face as he could not find his servant anywhere. The voice of his father snaps him out, again, of his confused reverie.

"Arthur! You are awake! My son, I am pleased that you are better now!" He smiles as he puts a hand on his son's shoulders and he stood up looking at Gaius with a very grateful smile.

"Thank you, again, Gaius. I will never forget this. You have saved both my son and the future king of Camelot." Then he turned to Arthur once again and spoke, "My son, excuse me a moment. I must tell Camelot that their prince lives!" He excitedly leaves the room.

Arthur just stares at the back of his father's retreating form and looks back at Gaius, obviously waiting for an explanation. Gaius, on the other hand, looked even more tensed now that he knows that Uther has left all the explaining to him. _Damn. _

"Gaius, what happened?"

"Sire, if you could remember, you left with other knights in search for the questing beast. During that, you were bitten sire and the poison spread throughout your body really fast."

"How long ago was that?" Arthur then paused and looked over by the door before yelling, "Merlin!" then looked back at Gaius.

"That was two days ago sire. You were given the medicine the morning after the attack and you've been asleep since then." Gaius replies as he shuffled his feet and not directly looking at Arthur in the eyes.

"Ah. I guess I must thank you for that, Gaius. You saved my life." Then his brows furrowed and he yelled "MERLIN!" even louder and glared at the door as though it had just eaten Merlin and he was now willing it to spit him out. He then turned to Gaius and demanded, "Where the hell is Merlin? He better not have another poor excuse for being late today." He noticed as Gaius stiffened at the mere mention of Merlin's name.

"Gaius? Where. Is. Merlin?" He said slowly.

"Sire, there is something you must know… about Merlin"

"What is it? Did he suddenly quit on me while I was dying? Is he in some sort of trouble again after trying to be a brave idiot?" Arthur asked as he slowly sat up on his bed.

"No sire. But I do believe he can be in great danger. The truth is… it was Merlin who saved your life, sire. He…" Gaius paused as he looked over the door hoping no one would enter in the middle of their conversation.

"He what? Go on, just spit it out Gaius!" Arthur knew he was being rude to the old man but he was getting impatient and he was slowly starting to feel knots in his stomach. And based on instincts? That was not a good sign at all.

"All I can say is that he never stopped until he found a cure for you. He looked into _anything _and _everything_ to help you sire." Gaius hoped that Arthur took notice on his emphasis on the words and hoped that the young prince realized he was referring to magic.

"I don't think I'll get much answer from you so I might as well ask him myself. Where is he? And I demand you to tell me the truth, right now!"

Gaius sighed loudly and closed his eyes before confessing, "He went to the Isle of the blessed."

Arthur immediately tensed from hearing those words. He hasn't really been to the Isle of the Blessed but he has definitely heard enough from his father to know that it is a place to be feared because of the strength of the power of magic that is used there. He doesn't know exactly what Merlin was doing there but he could not sit around in his bed and wait for some dreadful news about _his_ servant, _his_ Merlin, being found floating back in some river, or worse, just never being found at all. He grimaced at the thought and as fast as his wounded body will allow him, he got up and prepared to follow Merlin.

"Have one of the guards ready my horses. Tell him it's for you and you have an errand to run for me. Now."

"But sire-" Gaius tried to reason with the prince although he undoubtedly would not get through the obviously determined Arthur, who was now dressing up with his armor as best and as fast as he could.

"Now, Gaius. I don't have time for this. Merlin could be in some sort of trouble and we both know he could not fight even if his life depended on it." He looked back at Gaius, who bowed his head and went for the door. "Oh, one more thing Gaius, speak of this to no one. Not even my father." With that, Gaius left without another word.

After gearing up, Arthur made his way out of the castle, as surreptitious as he can, considering how he tried to walk straight while wincing from the intense pain in his chest, and met Gaius by the stables to get his horse.

"Sire, since I know I cannot stop you now, may I just say one thing?" The physician said as he handed Arthur the leash to his horse.

"Yes. Speak, Gaius. You know I trust your opinions as much as my father does."

Gaius sighed again and looked at Arthur with weary eyes, "Whatever you see today, please do not think any less of Merlin. He cares for you a great deal and it would mean so much to him if you accept him for what he really is. Please sire. He did save your life, after all. I think you owe him that much."

Arthur looked at Gaius suspiciously but nodded in agreement anyway. "Don't worry Gaius, I am well aware of the times Merlin has saved my life. I'm pretty sure there is nothing more that Merlin can do that will make me think less of him anyway." _Or love him any less _Arthur thought to himself. "I mean I've met his mother and have seen where he grew up. I will not treat him any differently for not being wealthy. If that is what you mean."

Gaius just smiled an uneasy smile and nodded as Arthur climbed his horse and started on his journey to find Merlin.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Hello everyone! This is my second chapter! I would just like to say thank you to those that have put me on alert and on their favorites! (MirrorFlower & DarkWind, AbbyTheAmphibian, DarkAngel90111, sweet, kwink, poppyjml, jigouku-HI, Lavida Muertos, carms-lian0592, xLiving-in-a-dreamworldx, hikikomori-kun, FRANKENSTINWENTMAD, KimikoAmaya, .BLONDS.., Miss Uzmaki, and bookworm dwarf). I hope you don't mind the mentioning but I am just very grateful to all of you! I hope my work will continue to satiate your thirst for Merthur!

To HELEN: This chapter is my answer to your questions. Yes, I've written more chapters and I am just posting them as soon as I finish editing them. Thank you for your comment!

Disclaimer: Merlin is not mine! No matter how much I wished it was (sighs). Title of this chapter is from the song Come What May from Moulin Rogue. The song is not mine either. See? I'm a mere beggar.

Chapter 2: Chapter Two: Come What May, I Will Love You, Until My Dying Day…

"Back again so soon?" Nimueh said as she was holding the cup of life in her hand upwards. She was about to start her evil chanting to take the life of Merlin's mother, Hunith.

"What have you done?" Merlin said as he walked up to her.

"Arthur is safe. Isn't that what you wanted?

"Stop whatever you are doing. We had a deal, Nimueh! I told you I would gladly give my life for Arthur's! You lied to me-"

Before he could even finish, Nimueh smirked evilly at him and spoke, "Yes, and I already told you that I could not harm you now that I know of your destiny. Therefore, I had no other choice but to take your mother instead. Besides, the old religion does not care who lives and who dies, only that the balance of the world must be restored. To save a life, a life must be taken. You knew this. I told you there would be no going back."

"It is not the old religion that has done this! It is you!"

"Come now, we are too valuable to each other to be enemies."

"I never said anything to you!"

"With my help Arthur will become king!"

"NO! I will make Arthur king and you will never see that day!" Merlin replied with anger, anguish, and despair all summed together in his hoarse and desperate voice. He raised his hand, fingers splayed open and his palm facing toward Nimueh. His eyes turned a bright flash of gold as he yelled on top of his voice, _"Astrice!"_ and suddenly fire came out of his hand and bursting forward to Nimueh.

Arthur was almost half sitting and half standing on the little boat as he tried to peek through the stone walls looking for a sign of Merlin. He was growing desperate and exhausted when he thought he finally heard voices from somewhere. The boat stopped in front of a small entrance and inside he saw the back of a lanky figure that he was definite was Merlin's and another woman in a red dress. He slowly walked up and made sure he was unnoticed. He then finally hid behind a big boulder where he could hide while still hearing their conversation clearly. From where he was crouching, he could still see how tense Merlin's body is. He was breathing quite heavily as he yelled at the woman, who Arthur guessed was a sorceress because she was holding some sort of magical cup.

"Stop whatever you are doing. We had a deal, Nimueh! I told you I would gladly give my life for Arthur's! You lied to me-"

Arthur's brows furrowed and a frown came upon his lips as he heard Merlin. _What does he mean? Merlin went to a sorcerer to save me? He wouldn't dare do that. He's been with me on countless quests to know how evil magic can be. _He then looked at the other woman, Nimueh, as she replied.

"Yes, and I already told you that I could not harm you now that I know of your destiny. Therefore, I had no other choice but to take your mother instead. Besides, the old religion does not care who lives and who dies, only that the balance of the world must be restored. To save a life, a life must be taken. You knew this. I told you there would be no going back."

Looking at her more intently, Arthur finally remembered the woman. He swore he'd seen her somewhere and now he remembered! She was the woman that he saved from another beast. The same woman who almost got him killed while searching for the yellow flower to save Merlin! Arthur was sure she was a sorceress! So he slowly pulled out his sword, ready to warn Merlin but he was stopped short when he heard Merlin's reply.

"It is not the old religion that has done this! It is you!"

"Come now, we are too valuable to each other to be enemies."

"I never said anything to you!"

"With my help Arthur will become king!"

"NO! I will make Arthur king and you will never see that day!"

And he could now see a clear view of Merlin's face as he moved a little to the side, ready to protect Merlin from the sorceress. Suddenly, he saw Merlin's eyes, those innocent blue eyes he secretly loved to watch (not in a perverted way of course!), turn a shade of gold and with his palm stretched out to Nimueh, he released fire toward the evil sorceress after reciting a word that Arthur was not familiar with. But to both Arthur and Merlin's surprise, Nimueh raised her hand and took the ball of fire as it slowly dissipated in her hand as if it absorbed it.

"Your childish tricks are useless against me Merlin. I am a priestess from the old religion. You too are a creature of the old religion. You should join me." He heard Nimueh as she too started her own ball of fire in her palm and threw it directly at Merlin. But Merlin was able to dodge it before he spoke again,

"If you think that I would join forces with such a selfish and cruel magic, never!" Merlin spoke with determination evident in his voice.

"So be it!" Nimueh said as she threw another ball of fire at Merlin. Although he wasn't as fortunate this time as it hit him right in his chest.

"Pity, together we could have ruled the world."

It took all of Arthur's restraint to stop himself. He wanted nothing but to gather Merlin in his arms and protect him from the evil sorceress and just run her through himself but he stopped himself when he saw Merlin standing up once more.

"You shouldn't have tried to kill my mother. She's the only one I've got." Merlin said as his eyes flashed another darker shade of gold and he raised his hand upward to the sky and Arthur saw with stunned silence and amazement as the clouds gathered together like it would in a storm and then a thunder bolted down and hit Nimueh, annihilating her to smithereens. Merlin then fell to the ground, his energy gone from his body from all the magic that he used. He slowly felt himself drifting into unconsciousness, with the rain pouring down his face. He thought he could hear Arthur's voice calling his name and dismissed it as another of his dreams. He has often dreamed about the prince although he always kept it to himself. It hurt him too much to dwell on it, knowing that it will only forever belong in his deepest desires and fantasies. _Arthur will forever see me as nothing more but his idiot slave._ He smiled to himself thinking of the times Arthur called him that. He often allowed himself to think that it was Arthur's silent endearment to him just to make him feel better; He knows that Arthur calls him an idiot every time he has disappointed the blonde prince and it pains and saddens him at the same time how much he often lets down the one person he tries his hardest to please. Maybe it's even more painful than the fact that he has to keep his hidden talent in secret.

Suddenly the voice seemed to be getting louder and he swears he could feel strong arms wrap around him and a hand, calloused yet so gentle, caressing the side of his face and up his slowly dampening hair. _"Arthur… I love you…" _He whispered, while thinking that if he was dying, this would be the most perfect dream he could have before he took his last breath. With this he knew that maybe, he could die happily.

The moment he sees that it is safe, Arthur rushes to Merlin's side as fast as he can. He quickly gathers his servant in his strong arms and tries to see the extent of the damage in his chest. When he sees only a mere bruise, he checks Merlin's face for any other injuries, all the while trying to speak to Merlin just to keep the younger man in the brink of consciousness. Hot, unshed tears quickly threaten his beautiful azure eyes as he feels Merlin, the only man he has ever loved (and surely the only one he will ever love), slowly slip into unconsciousness until he falls limp in his arms.

But he never failed to notice the small smile that grazed the younger man's innocent face.

Nor did he miss the whispered, _"Arthur… I love you…" _that softly left his manservant's lips.

Those words, those very words that he had held back from his own lips every time he caught a glimpse of his beautiful servant, brought the tears flowing down Arthur's face. Slowly he tried to brush Merlin's face once more; His sweet, innocent Merlin who, even in the rain looked ever so beautiful.

Gently, he carried Merlin's light and limp body out to where the small boat was and gingerly laid his body down before climbing in and securely wrapping his own arms around the frail form. He rowed the boat back to the dock of the Isle and again, carried Merlin back to his awaiting horse.

Slowly he made his way back to Camelot, with Merlin leaning back against his chest as his left arm is tightly wrapped around the small waist. He hoped in the deepest part of his heart that Merlin would be okay and so once he has awaken he would finally be able to say those special words back to Merlin without hesitation.

End notes:

Also, I am a Merthur slash troll incessantly hungry for your kind reviews! Thank you all!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note:

Continued thanks to all of you that support my first Merthur fanfic! I really love you all.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. It's a sad fact, really… The title of the song is from "By your side" by the Tenth Avenue North. Isn't mine either.

To Kigy: I wish I could reply to you personally but I couldn't send you a PM for some reason my account won't let me. Anyway, thank you but the story is not finished yet. I guess that was my fault. I should have written TBC or some other sort of note to tell readers that the story is not yet completed. So sorry about that. I hope that the next chapters that I will write will suffice. Thanks again.

To Sweet: Oooh… I don't want to spoil the next chapters so you have to read on to find out. :-)

To MirrorFlower and DarkWind: Thank you! Hope you keep on reading. I have more sweet stuff coming.

To HELEN: Another chapter for you. I will keep on posting probably every other day (or everyday if I'm fast enough) as it takes me quite long to edit stuff. Thanks again!

Chapter 3: I'll Be By Your Side Wherever You Fall, In the Dead of Night, Whenever You Call…

After riding back to Camelot all night, an exhausted white horse gallops his way to the gates of the kingdom carrying an even more exhausted Prince Arthur who still had a noticeably tight hold around the frail form that is Merlin. He forces his way out of the army of knights that dared stop him. He got down from his horse and carried Merlin's still unconscious frame from up the steps and into Gaius' room. He did not even dare knock on the physician's door although it was past the middle of the night and probably in the wee hours of morning.

"GAIUS! Gaius, come quickly, please!" Arthur yelled and pleaded after the elderly court physician.

Gaius wobbled up and off his bed as best as his weary form would let him; his tired body beginning to remember some form of coordination as he reached for his glasses on his bedside table. But all exhaustion and slight irritation fled the window as he saw Merlin's limp body being carried by the prince, who wore an expression full of sadness, fear, and… something broken that Gaius can't really name.

He just knows it broke his heart as well to see the once strong prince in such a state of distress.

Quickly he clears a long table of books and other vials and lays a blanket and pillow for Merlin to rest on. He could feel the younger man's slow and shallow breathing. He quickly reaches for his magnifying glass to examine the noticeably dark purple bruise that etched Merlin's pale chest. He grabs his medicine kit to immediately tend to the open wounds that he now sees scattered on the young boy's body, from his face to his arms, all while trying to decipher Arthur's breathless explanation of what had happened.

"He was there… and then there as a lady in a red dress and I'm certain that some form of magic was used… and, and … oh my god, Gaius, if you could have seen it! She threw a ball of fire at him! For the love of Camelot, tell me he's going to be alright!" Arthur finished with a plea as he clutched at Gaius' shoulder as a dying man would for dear life; for _his_ Merlin's dear and precious life.

Gaius took a moment to look at the distraught prince who was doing a poor job at concealing his fear and genuine concern for his manservant. Gaius tersely wondered if Arthur was even aware of his confession that he found out that Merlin was a sorcerer.

"_Love is blind and lovers cannot see the pretty follies they themselves commit." _ Gaius quoted to himself with a sigh. Honestly? If things were under better circumstances right now, he could almost smile at the Arthur's actions. But now he had to put all his knowledge and concentration in caring for Merlin.

"Sire, I assure you I would do everything in my power to make sure Merlin is okay. Right now all I can see are bruises so I'll try to work on those as quickly as I can. Meanwhile, I suggest you go back to your chambers and rest." He replied to the prince.

"Nonsense! I'll stay here… and help out, help you! And to… look after him, or something." Arthur said with a stutter, obviously trying (and failing) to come up with a compelling reason for Gaius to let him stay there.

"I'm sure you would like to be certain that Merlin will be fine. But you will be no good to either me or Merlin when you are very exhausted. So I suggest you take some rest and I promise to call for you when I have some news." Gaius spoke as he gently ushered the prince out of his chambers.

Arthur sighed as a sign of defeat. With a nod, he thanked Gaius and bid him a good night (or good, er, early morning, I guess?) and made his way back to his chambers. He reached his chambers without even being aware of it. He was merely relying on his bodily functions as his mental and emotional functions were focused elsewhere. As he closed his door and slowly made his way to his bed, the reality of everything that has happened started crashing down on him like an avalanche of harsh, cold, and unforgiving snow. Recollections of his journey to the Isle of the Blessed, to the conversation between Merlin and the sorceress, Nimueh, and the epic battle between them all came back to Arthur. His head shot up as he remembered, "_Bloody hell! MERLIN IS A SORCERER!" _Now the truth hit him like a brick that catapulted right into his head, again and again. His Merlin, his innocent, idiotic, brave, and beautiful Merlin was in fact a sorcerer. He clenched his jaw as he closed his eyes and ran his hand through his blond locks, still damp from sweat and rain. _What now? What should he do now?_

It didn't take him long before a smile slowly made its way to his lips. It felt so good. He hasn't smiled like that in what felt like an eternity. Suddenly he felt as though the weight that he had on his shoulders has slowly been lifted just because of one great epiphany.

Merlin is a sorcerer.

He loves Merlin.

And he will love all of Merlin, sorcerer or not.

A slight bark of laughter escaped his lips as he dwelled on his new found love. Well, he knows that he had loved Merlin for a long time but he never thought that it would be strong enough to even see through the fact that Merlin practiced magic, something he was taught to loathe even in his childhood. With that, Arthur suddenly felt an overwhelming desire to protect Merlin from all those who might know of his secret and try to do him harm. He thought about his father and his notorious hatred for magic. Arthur never had, and probably never will, understand why his father hated magic so much. But should his father ever find out of Merlin's magic and make him choose between either Camelot or Merlin, well, there just isn't any choice, is there?

Before Arthur could even dwell longer on his thoughts, a knock was heard coming from his door. A knock so loud and heavy, Arthur could have sworn it reverberated in the walls of his room. Without even waiting for a reply, the person knocking opened the door and rushed inside.

"Arthur, where on the bloody lands of Camelot have you been? You better have some decent explanation for your actions, my son!" Uther's voice was booming as he spoke to Arthur, while obviously trying to hold back from lashing out at his now consistently disobedient son.

"Merlin was in trouble, father. I had to-"

"Merlin? The servant boy? Why on earth do you not desist from helping that boy? He is but a servant!"

"He saved my life! Like he has done so many times before!" Arthur sneered as he started raising his voice at his father.

"And I've told you many times that he will not be the only one risking his life, and eventually dying for you! You are the Prince of Camelot. It is his duty to serve you! You can't go running to help and save each and everyone that has helped you. That would be the same as getting yourself killed!" Uther yelled back, his face now flushed from uncontained rage.

"No, father, I will not…" Arthur said as he slowly calmed down. But with a cold and deadly serious voice he said, "But if it is Merlin, and only if it is Merlin, I will gladly die a thousand deaths trying to save him. Nothing you say or threaten to do will ever change that, father." He confessed without even batting an eye. "If you have nothing more to say, I would be glad if you leave. I would like to rest for the night now."

Uther stared back at his son with his mouth still gaping from his son's confession. He was so surprised; he didn't know what to do next. Should he be angry? Disgusted? Or feel as though he's been betrayed? He blinked his eyes a few times before answering, "I'm sure you don't mean that. We will talk again tomorrow, when you are more rational with your words and actions. I'm certain you're exhaustion just caught up on you, son. Rest now and I will see you again for breakfast." He said before he stepped out of Arthur's room.

Arthur merely shrugged his shoulders as his father walked out of the room. He knew for certain that tomorrow's discussion would be no different from the one they had tonight. Because his love for Merlin could never be deterred by fear of what his father will do to him or to Merlin. If Merlin were to be banished? He would simply leave Camelot and follow Merlin wherever he goes. If he were to be disowned? He would gladly give up the crown and stay on Merlin's side as he knows Merlin would do as well. Even if both circumstances meant he would lose everything he has: royalty, wealth, and everything else, he would gladly give it up for Merlin. As he pondered about this, he couldn't help but feel afraid of how strongly he feels for his manservant. Is it actually possible for someone to fall deeply in love with another that they would be willing to sacrifice all that they have ever known for something completely strange and new? Again, he knew the answer to that without even thinking much of it.

That night, Arthur slept contentedly for the first time in years. All his worries were gone as his dreams were consumed by nothing and no one else but a certain pale-skinned, sorcerer.

TBC…

End of Chapter Notes:

Tell me, was the Shakespearean note kind of out of place? I was thinking about that but it just fit the moment so I could not desist from writing it! My hungry troll stomach is craving for your reviews. Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: Okay! Here is chapter 4. I hope you all like it. It is probably the longest chapter I've written so far but I hope I will not bore you with it. Thank you all so much for your continued support.

To Merthur Dreamer: Thank you! Yes, their love is very heart-warming. I am constantly dreaming of an episode where they would just really show what's been obvious from the beginning. Heh.

To A.L. Cullen: Thank you so much.

To FRANKENSTINWENTMAD: Yes! More, more, more, is right here. :-)

To Sweet: Hope you will enjoy this chapter just as much. :-)

To MirrorFlower and DarkWind: I just suffered from a toothache while writing this. haha.

To HELEN: I share the love that you have for Merlin. I hope you will love this one as well.

To Kigy: Hope you got my PM. Hope you like this one as well.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Only in my dreams can I have everything I want. The song used for this (looooong) title came from "Samson" by the great Regina Spektor. Song isn't mine either. (Sobs)

Chapter 4: I Cut His Hair Myself One Night with a Pair of Dull Scissors in a Yellow Light, and He Told Me that I'd Done Alright and He Kissed Me 'till the Morning Light

It was just the early moments after the sun had shone over the land of Camelot when Arthur was awoken by a knock at his door and someone saying "The king is expecting you for this morning's breakfast, sire."

Having all the adrenaline from yesterday's events drained from his body, Arthur now felt as his muscles ached and screamed at him from being pulled and contorted from his previous quest. His still bruised chest also taunted him with much more excruciating pain. Slowly he got up and did his best to look decent or even at least half decent before he faced his father once more. As he did so, he could already feel a massive headache coming on as he pondered about their dreading conversation. But nevertheless, he felt the same unwavering determination to fight for Merlin no matter what his father might say.

He tried to walk as slow as he can, hoping that his father will soon tire of waiting for him and will just finish breakfast without him. But of course, fate herself has an uncanny way of torturing him as he saw his father patiently waiting for him with a determined look on his face. No pleasantries were exchanged as Arthur sat on a chair opposite his father while trying to gauge his father's mood. His father, on the other hand, said nothing but continued to stare at the blonde prince, his expression unreadable, but obviously trying to gauge his son's mood as well.

"For goodness sake father, if you've got something to say, do speak your mind for I cannot read it." Arthur finally spoke, having grown tired of his father's stoic and unmoving (and somehow fear-inducing) stare.

Uther sighed loudly, and quite dramatically, before he spoke, "Well, Arthur, I do hope you have an explanation for your abrasive and almost barbaric actions yesterday. I did not raise you to be the likes of a ruffian and I will not tolerate any similar behavior from you anymore. I only did it because I knew you were under extreme stress with your recovery and the obvious conflicting notion you have about reciprocating the favors done to you by some servant. I'm sure now that you are rested, you're mind is clear from such meaningless notions and you are back to your rational thinking. So go on, give me some logical explanation." Uther ended with a hand gesture as though he's encouraging Arthur to speak now.

Arthur's jaw clenched with disgust at his father's gestures. He was not a dog that needs permission to speak. He was the future king of Camelot for goodness sake! He loved his father a lot and respected him even more. But really, sometimes conversing with him is like talking to a brick wall, having absolutely no tact in his words and actions. After he made sure that he could suppress the thought of slapping (or strangling) his father, he looked his father straight in the eyes and with a slight smirk ghosting his lips, he answered,

"I love him."

"…"

"Go on, father, I know you have something horrid to say."

That was the last straw. Uther rose from his chair, his face starting to flush with another set of uncontained rage, and sneered at his son with an accusatory finger,

"YOU! You are out of your mind! Saying that you must repay your servant for saving your life can _sometimes_ be understandable but THIS…" he gestured with his hands with a disgusted look on his face, "this, this thing that you speak of is absolute rubbish!"

"Father!" Arthur yelled with a voice just as loud as his father, his beautiful face painted with anger and shock toward his father.

"NO! I will not hear anymore of this. That _servant boy_ of yours has definitely eradicated all sense of logic from your mind! Come now, you can't expect me to believe that _you_, crowned prince of Camelot, have actually fallen _in love_ with a mere servant, can you? That is ridiculous! I could have believed such foolishness for a bit if your servant were a girl. But, Arthur, he is a _man! _A MAN!That is disgusting and unnatural! Have you no shame?"

"Father, if you would just listen-"

"No, Arthur. I have had enough of your foolishness and immaturity. He shall be removed from his position as your servant. Better yet, he shall not be allowed any other position here at the royal house! I do not want that boy coming near you ever again! I don't care how many times he has saved your life." Uther seethed with anger and panted violent, shallow breaths as he looked back at his son.

Arthur, who was now just as flushed with anger, was about to reply when suddenly the doors burst open and in came a middle aged man, who looked ghostly white from fear, and said, "Prince Arthur, my lord, I'm sorry for this, but Gaius has asked that you come immediately! He implored that you come as quick as you can. He said it concerned a person named Merlin, sire." He finished quickly as he noticed the king's irritated and terrifyingly lethal gaze pointed at him.

Without another thought, Arthur pushed back his chair and motioned to head out of the room, without even a bite off of the breakfast he was served.

"Where do you think you're going? You actually intend to walk away from me for that servant boy?" Uther said with shock evident in his still flushed features.

"As much as I know you will not believe me, I still do respect you father. But you must excuse me when I say that I would rather attend to Merlin's needs than exchange… how did you put it? Oh yes, _abrasive _and _barbaric _words with you because obviously they are futile." With a dismissive wave, he continued out the door and left Uther, once again, with his mouth gaping in shock and incredulity at his son's retreating form.

Arthur was still seething from his unfinished discussion with his father. He tried (and failed, man he was bad at pretension…) to collect himself before he reached Gaius' chambers. But all efforts proved futile because he could not get the voice of his father, angrier than he had ever heard in his life, out of his head. It just kept going on and on like a broken record. He knocked on the door and waited as a relieved looking Gaius opened and greeted him.

"How is he, Gaius? Is he awake?" Arthur asked, his voice still a bit hoarse from screaming.

"Not yet, sire. But his bruises have healed almost completely and his breathing has returned to normal as well."

"I don't think this needs my immediate concern, Gaius." Arthur said quite impatiently.

"Well, there is one other thing…" Gaius said in an almost whisper.

"Oh? And what is that?" Arthur asked inquisitorially.

"He's been… well… sort of talking in his sleep, sire."

"What did he say?"

"Well… your name, sire." Gaius spoke as though that was the most obvious answer.

Without another word, Arthur rushed to Merlin's room as quick as he can.

/

Before Arthur met Merlin, if anyone were to ask him what he would do if he found out his servant was a secret sorcerer, he would have said to them, "He shall suffer the same punishment as everyone else, death by execution in the pyre," immediately and without hesitation. Arthur chuckled as he pondered about it. He knows that he really should be angry at Merlin. Even more so, he should be hating, loathing, maybe even despising Merlin because he was a great example, if not the epitome himself, of everything that _Uther_ told Arthur to fight against. He should not be looking at Merlin like some precious possession, or like a stretch of land owned after a hard battle. But one look at his servant's sleeping form… those red lips little slacked open from peaceful slumber, those black soft locks scattered about the pale ivory skin of his beautiful and innocent face, those prominent cheekbones with a perfect tinge of rosy red spreading across them, and even those slightly oversized ears look adorably perfect… it only took one look and Arthur knew with every fiber of his being that he could never let this go. He could never let Merlin go. Because it was by Merlin that he is reminded what he taught _himself_ to fight for: a love that knows no bounds. A true and powerful love that, although quite terrifying in its intensity, can win even against the darkest of magic. Wasn't Merlin sufficient proof of that already? When he was willing to give his life (almost did) just to save Arthur's?

Arthur could feel the now familiar pain gnawing his insides whenever he is reminded of how close he was of losing Merlin. Of losing this beautiful soul that managed to find his way to Arthur's mind and heart and change everything he once believed in. He reached toward Merlin from his bedside where he sat, and caressed the back of his fingers on the rose-stained cheeks and whispered, like Merlin was the only one meant to hear the next words, "Oh, Merlin, wake up now. I need help. You see, I'm so much in love with one idiotic manservant of mine…" and with a slight smirk playing in his lips, he continued, "Also, my clothes need washing, my armor definitely needs polishing, and-" Arthur paused when he thought he felt Merlin shift. He watched, breathlessly and not moving even an inch. He started calling out for Gaius, who was just outside of the room.

Slowly Merlin's eyes fluttered open.

/

The first thing Merlin was aware enough to feel was a warm hand caressing his cheeks. He tried to move but found that he couldn't just yet. Then he thought he heard a voice in the background calling out to someone. Was the voice calling out to him? Then with great effort, his eyes slowly fluttered open to see Arthur's handsome face looking down at him with a slightly surprised expression. He still looked with those warm azure eyes that Merlin always secretly adored and smiled with those perfectly pouted lips. The first thing on Merlin's mind as he sighed contentedly was that yes, he had died and was now in his heaven (Although a lesser clothed Arthur is more preferred). He was lying there contentedly, enjoying the soft caresses of his version of Arthur (who was damn close to the real one, if he can say so himself…) when he thought he heard a knock on his door (did they have visitors in heaven too?) and he heard a familiar creaky voice say, "Is he awake, sire?"

Gaius?

GAIUS?

In his heaven?

Merlin's head whipped forward to look at the "fake" version of Gaius ready to demand his former guardian to leave him alone with Arthur. But as he did so, he felt a sharp pain run through his body as his eyes settled on the old physician standing by the door. There was something very wrong here. He was pretty sure that there would be no pain when you're in heaven, unless...

SON OF A BLOODY SORCERER!

He wasn't dead.

He was in fact, very much alive.

As quick as he could, he leaped off the bed like a cat would when pushed into a puddle of water.

"I'm sorry, Arthur! I mean, sire!" He stuttered as he tried to steady himself but in his tomato like state, he could not look the prince in the eyes and just stared back at the floor.

Arthur was too shocked at Merlin's sudden reaction that he just stared back at Merlin who now looked down as if the most interesting thing in the world was his dainty floor.

Gaius managed to complete some coherent thought after gaping like a goldfish for a full minute and he spoke, "Merlin, please, sit down, you're going to feel dizzy from suddenly standing up! You've been in bed for almost two days, boy."

And in that very moment, Merlin did start to feel as though everything just started spinning and his legs started to feel very wobbly. Gaius was immediately on his left side and Arthur on the right before he face-planted on the floor. He was ushered back into his bed before everything turned black again.

"What just happened?" Arthur said after positioning the again unconscious Merlin comfortably in his bed.

"I'm sure he was just too surprised. He probably doesn't remember much. I'm sure the second time that he wakes up, he will be more coherent about everything."

"Okay. If you're certain."

"I am sire. Now, I'm sure it would be best if we let him rest."

"Gaius?" Arthur said as he started fidgeting, obviously thinking of how to properly ask the next question.

"Yes, sire?" Gaius was pretty sure he had an iota of an inkling of what the prince will be asking next but he decided to let Arthur say it himself.

"Do you think it would be alright if he… stayed with me? In my room, I mean." Arthur blurted.

"Well, I don't see anything wrong with that. As long as you promise that you can look after him carefully, then I guess we could do that. Besides, I still have to tend to many other sick people in Camelot." Gaius shrugged.

"Perfect. I'll transfer him myself. I promise I will look after him, Gaius." Arthur beamed as he moved to carry Merlin to his chambers.

/

Arthur was tucking Merlin comfortably in his bed when he heard someone knocking on his door. He walked quietly to the door and was surprised to see Morgana staring back at him with those deep, beautiful eyes of hers.

"I heard about the interesting and quite loud discussion you had with Uther this morning."

"Why am I not surprised to hear that?" Arthur said, a bit of defensiveness edging in his voice which Morgana was able to recognize right away. With a sigh she said,

"It's not what you think, Arthur. I am not your enemy here."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. Uther was wrong to do that to you and to say those things about Merlin. He is definitely unique. Also, I can see how deeply you care for this man. How deeply you're in love with him."

_Damn! How on earth could she have known that?_ Thinking that there was no point denying it, Arthur sighed softly and asked, "How?"

Morgana considered Arthur for a moment. She could see the slightly dark circles under his eyes and could sense how tensed his whole body was. Her heart just broke as she saw Arthur's broken state. She raised her hand and touched Arthur's face gently before she spoke, "Oh Arthur. I am not as blind and uncaring as you may think. This man has changed you so much in the short time that he's been here. At first I thought that finally you'll have a real friend that will not afraid to put you in your place. But you fought for him, Arthur. You've never done that for anybody else. That's how I knew it was way beyond friendship."

Morgana looked at Arthur once more and observed as Arthur now looked at Merlin's gracefully sprawled form, his eyes glazed full of love and longing.

"And I am glad that you were able to find that something special in Merlin. He is really, really…" Morgana paused as if to consider what word she'd use, "different, but in the best way possible. It's almost like you are one side of a coin, and he is the other." With a chuckle she kissed his cheek and said, "I'll leave you two alone now. You take good care of him. And don't worry about Uther. I'll try to talk some sense into him."

"Thank you, Morgana. I will never forget this."

She smiled one last time before she walked out of the room, leaving Arthur alone with Merlin once again.

Arthur went to his bed and wrapped his arms tightly around Merlin as he, too, succumbed to a dreamless slumber.

/

Merlin felt as consciousness slowly brought him out of his light slumber. He woke up to arms wrapped around him. He couldn't turn his head to the left where the sleeping form was, because the person's head was so close to his. He didn't really need to look to know who it was. The familiar warmth and the sweet smell of shampoo mixed with sweat are just things he knows well enough to know that it was Arthur. His face started heating up as the thought of Arthur being right _there_ next to him began to sink in. He tried to wiggle his way out of the iron grip of the strong arms but he froze when he thought he heard a chuckle escape from the man next to him,

"You're not planning on running, are you Merlin?" Arthur asked with a voice, deep and hoarse from sleep.

"What? Oh, n-no I'm not. Uhm, no…" Merlin stammered quite embarrassingly.

"Good. Because I didn't go through all the trouble of rescuing you from that stupid Isle, carrying your unconscious arse all the way back here, waking Gaius up in an ungodly hour, and fighting with my father, just to have you run away from me." With that, he tightened his hold on Merlin even more as though the younger man really would run off at any moment.

After hearing those words, Merlin pushed hard at Arthur's arms to free himself and maneuvered his body so he was now lying on his side, facing Arthur, who now was also lying on his side as he leaned on his left elbow, and looked down at him with fond eyes.

"YOU saved me?" He asked with voice full of incredulity.

"Yes."

"You went to the Isle of the Blessed?"

"Yes."

"While you were still trying to recover?"

"Yes."

"Bloody hell! What in the world were you thinking, Arthur?" Merlin nearly yelled, his blue eyes now double in size.

"You."

"Well, just kill both of us then, why don't you? Do you have any idea how dangerous it was for you to go there? There, I was risking my life for you and you go ahead and risk yours! What were you- wait," Merlin suddenly paused and furrowed his eyebrows before he asked again, this time slowly and cautiously, "What did you say?"

A bark of laughter escaped Arthur before he said, "I said I was thinking of you, you idiot."

"Have you been on the cider?"

"No! I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You couldn't fight even if your life depended on it."

Merlin didn't respond and just punched Arthur playfully on the shoulder. After a few moments of silence, Arthur spoke again,

"You're wrong you know."

"What are you talking about?" Merlin asked, sincerely having no idea where Arthur was going with this conversation.

"Back at the Isle of the Blessed… you told Nimueh that your mother was the only one you've got."

"And?" Merlin asked, still clueless about the point of this conversation.

"Well, you've got Gaius, and… me." Arthur said with the last part as an almost mumble.

"Gaius and who?" Merlin was sure he heard what Arthur said, but he just wanted to hear it again.

"I said you've got me too." Arthur stammered.

"Are you in some sort of enchantment?"

Arthur smiled at that but his blue eyes were still as serious when he replied, "I mean it, Merlin. You do have me."

"You're just saying that because you pity me." Merlin said defensively, although fireworks were starting to blow in his insides.

"No. You've had me since the day you stood up against me."

Merlin just looked back with his mouth gaping.

For the first time since he met Arthur, Merlin was left speechless.

Arthur laughed softly before he placed his hands on Merlin's cheeks and turned so the younger man's blue eyes now gazed back at his own set of lighter blue orbs.

"And if I were under some enchantment, then I would gladly stay enchanted. Because I would rather know how it feels to love and be loved by someone beautiful and amazing as you than not having loved at all." And with that, he closed the remaining gap between them.

That day, Arthur finally came home; his home, his paradise, his haven, in the form of Merlin.

TBC...

End notes:

Please don't kill me, or at least think of doing so in your minds! I promise to post the next chapter soon! My evil side threatened to take away my muse if i didn't leave this chapter like this. Teehee. Some lovin' will be coming really soon! Still hungry for your reviews! Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Hello everyone! Sorry if my next chapter is a bit late. It's kinda long so I decided to make it into two separate chapters, which took more editing. Sorry! Also, I have considered everyone's reviews and I hope these next two chapters would satisfy everyone. I know it's impossible to please all my readers but there's no harm in trying, right?

Disclaimer: (Bawls my eyes out) Why do you, oh disclaimer note, keep reminding me what I cannot have? The title of the song is from Turn to Stone by Ingrid Michaelson, also not mine. Curse you, disclaimer note!

To Kutoki: This is my answer. Hope you will enjoy.

To tonightlove: it was because of your review that these chapters were created. Thank you. Hope you will like it. I think the 'love is blind' quote fits me too. i was too blinded by their love that i did not even consider that maybe my story line appeared to be quite unrealistic. I really hope that some angst will do the trick in slowing our two lovebirds! :-)

To Sweet: I would want nothing more but Uther's acceptance. This is my take on it. Hope you like it.

To MirrorFlower and DarkWind: This is not as sugary sweet but the last chapter will be so i hope you stay tune. :-)

To Helen: Merlin is fortunate that you'll be there to take care of him! Do tell me more how you want your story with Cenred to happen. I will try my best to write one for you. Thanks again!

To RoninSenshi: hope you got my PM. I'm glad you like my titles. I was kinda wondering if anyone would understand what I did with the titles, but I'm glad you do! Thanks a lot.

FRANKENSTINWENTMAD: Okay, more is here!

A.L. Cullen: Thank you so much. i hope you'd like this one too!

Chapter 4: "Oh Brother How We Must Atone, Before We Turn to Stone." P1

Merlin was frozen where he sat. He didn't know what to do. First second, he was going on about how crazy Arthur was by following him to the Isle then in the next, Arthur was suddenly Geoffrey Chaucer in the flesh, with his romantic confessions and quite blunt actions.

In his surprise, he gasped and Arthur, being the sneaky bastard that he was, took that as a chance to plunge his tongue and entwine it with Merlin's. That sweet taste, like nothing he's ever tasted before, was something that Arthur knew he'd never tire of. He put his hands on either side of Merlin's face and tried to deepen the kiss. That seemed to have snapped Merlin from his stunned silence and he pulled Arthur's hands away from his face and in the process managed to push Arthur away completely, which put a safe distance between the two of them. The blonde prince growled before he said,

"The idea is to kiss back, Merlin, not push me away." He then reached out and tried to pull Merlin into another mind blowing session of osculation.

"Arthur, no… stop!" Merlin hissed and finally leaped off the bed just to keep away from Arthur, who now had confusion etched on his face.

"What are you doing?" He asked with his royal brows raised.

"What am I doing? What are YOU doing?" Merlin fired back.

"Fine, since I know how you have a social range of a pea, it's called kissing, Merlin."

"Wha- of course I know what IT'S called! What I mean is, why did you um… you know…" He ended with an awkward waving gesture of his hand.

"I did… you know…" Arthur said while mimicking Merlin's gesture with a devilish but ridiculously sexy smirk on his face, "because I wanted to. Is that a bad thing?"

"YES!" Merlin replied. But Arthur just looked back at him with furrowed eyebrows so he sighed before he asked exasperatedly, "Really? Do I really have to tell you why?"

"Why, yes, Merlin. Do enlighten me." Arthur replied again, with a smirk that is just supposed to be illegal.

"Oh, let me see? Where do I begin? Oh yeah, if a guard comes in and sees us in such an awkward position like we were just moments ago, they would be suspicious. Then they would tell the king about it. Then-"

"Okay, first of all, you know that no one comes in my room unless I permit them so. But I'll entertain your whole train of thought and say yeah, they did see and they told my father. So what? It's no big deal."

Merlin's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of their sockets with the shock he was going through. With his voice tuned a pitch higher, he squeaked (in a manly way) "What? Have you lost it completely? What do you mean 'it's not a big deal?' If we get caught, by your _father_ no less, we'll both suffer his wrath, which includes maybe public humiliation and flogging! Okay, so maybe you'd only get as much as being in the stocks for, I don't know, a year? But me? I'm definitely on the list for the whole thing, whips and audience and all. Not to mention the fact that he doesn't really like me that much, because you have this insane obsession of risking your life for me. So, yeah, maybe because of that, my immediate future now definitely includes death with optional execution in the pyre, or guillotine! So maybe for once you should listen to me and-"

"MERLIN!" Arthur yelled just to get Merlin to stop his blabbering.

"What?"

"Shut up. Didn't I already tell you that one of the things I have done while you were in a peaceful and lazy slumber, was fight with my father?"

"So you fought your father for me?"

"Yes." He said as he strode over to where Merlin was standing and pulled the lithe man in his arms, "And I would do so, again and again if it means I get to keep you." He then kissed Merlin's forehead tenderly.

"Why?" Merlin said tiredly, the fight, now finally drained from him.

"Why? Because even though you are the worst servant I have ever had, I still love you, Merlin."

/ /

Uther was still outraged by Arthur's behavior that early morning. He knew that this matter needed to be settled as soon as possible before his son gets any more foolish ideas in his head. Or at least before that servant boy gets the chance to do that. He was stomping his way to his son's chambers when he thought he heard voices coming from inside.

"_MERLIN!" _

"_What?"_

"_Shut up. Didn't I already tell you that one of the things I have done while you were in a peaceful and lazy slumber, was fight with my father?"_

"_So you fought your father for me?"_

"_Yes. And I would do so, again and again if it means I get to keep you" _

"_Why?" _

"_Why? Because even though you are the worst servant I have ever had, I still love you, Merlin."_

He knew one of the voices was Arthur's and as he tried to listen in more carefully, he realized the other one belonged to Merlin. The nerve of that servant! Quickly, he beckoned the guards to follow him and he knocked heavily on Arthur's door.

"And even though you have ma-" Arthur was cut short in his confession when he heard someone knocking (or breaking down) his door.

"Arthur! This is your father! Let me in. Don't you dare say no! I know you have that servant boy in there!" Uther finished just before two of the tall guards forced the door open.

Arthur quickly positioned himself in front of Merlin as he grabbed the sword beside his bed.

"What is the meaning of this?" Uther said as he observed both of the men's slightly flushed faces. Obviously he has interrupted _something._

"I will not let you harm him, father!"

"Arthur, stop!" Merlin hissed at Arthur.

"Yes, listen to your precious servant, Arthur. Besides, you have showed in more ways than one how much more important he is to you than your own father! Oh, wait it's because you _love _him, isn't that right?" Uther spat the words at his son.

"Merlin, stay out of this." Arthur said gently at Merlin and tried to give him a reassuring smile as he did so. Then he faced his father once more and said, "You got that right. I do _love _him father. There is nothing you can do about that. If you do not want him here, then I am good as gone!"

"Obviously, this boy has done more damage to you than I thought. Guards, seize the boy!"

Merlin saw as the guards advanced forward and he saw as Arthur moved into fighting position, his body tensed and his eyes full of menace like a predator protecting it's food from other beasts, possessive and lethal.

"Give up now, Arthur. Either way, I will have the boy. And then I shall show him no mercy."

"Never! Even in death I will never leave him."

Merlin just couldn't take it anymore. This was now or never. He could either let Arthur fight for him and risk his life or use magic to protect Arthur. His sense of responsibility took over, like it often did, and the only thought in his mind was _"I have to protect Arthur. No matter what."_ And with that his eyes turned to its beautiful shade of gold and as he whispered, _"Astrice!"_ The guards and Uther were all thrown to the walls across the other side of the room.

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled as he saw the guards and his father fly across the room. He then turned back just in time to see the last fleck of gold disappear from Merlin's eyes. Before he could say another word, Merlin pressed his lips hard against Arthur's. He slowed down time just to make this moment last longer than it really should. He tried to memorize the feel of Arthur's lips, knowing this will be his last chance. With heavy, unshed tears on the brink of his eyes, he looked at Arthur's shocked blue orbs. He tried to keep those in memory too, those beautiful azure eyes that always shined when he's happy and always burned when he was overcome with passion. He broke the kiss and time was back to its normal, fast and fading pace.

"I'm sorry, Arthur." He said before pushing Arthur away. Arthur was able to grab his wrist but Merlin pulled back with all his might. Before he ran he said, with a soft smile on his lips, "I will love you, forever, Arthur. I'll be right beside you, like I always am." He nodded before hastily exiting the room, leaving the man that he loved behind, possibly forever.

"What is the meaning of this!" Uther said as he tried to stand up. He looked to the two guards for answers but they both knew the answer was obvious. They were just too afraid to say it.

"Sorcery! The servant boy is a sorcerer! Guards, sound the bells! The boy must be found!" He barked the orders at the guards who were now scampering away from the enraged king. He slowly turned to his son and asked, "Did you know about this?"

But Arthur was too shocked to respond. He didn't even look back at his father. He just stared back at the door, unbelieving that Merlin, his Merlin, was now gone, possibly forever.

"ARTHUR!"

Arthur's head snapped up to his father, while still wearing the shocked and lost expression on his face.

"I asked if you knew about this!"

Arthur just nodded his head numbly.

"Then you shall spend 5 months in the cell for what you have done." Uther said before he left to follow the guards.

Arthur didn't even flinch at his father's angry words. Now that Merlin's gone, Merlin who was his home, his paradise, his haven, the one thing he now lived for, has slipped through his fingers like specks of sand, he couldn't find it in himself to care what his father will do to him

/ /

Merlin ran as fast as he could to Gaius' chambers. The physician stood up, worry and fear now etched his face as he saw Merlin's state of distress.

"Merlin! What happened? Are you okay?"

'No, Gaius. I can't explain now, but I have to leave. Uther found out about my magic and he is looking for me. I need to flee right away!" Merlin explained hurriedly as he clumsily gathered his belongings in his pack and headed to the door. "Gaius, I am so sorry. Promise me you'll tell Uther that you didn't know about my magic. I don't want you to be involved in this."

"Merlin, there must be something else we could do."

"There's nothing more you can do Gaius. Not this time. I don't have much time left either so promise me you'll do as I say." Merlin said with a soft smile.

"I promise." Gaius responded half-heartedly. He gave Merlin one last hug before the young boy fled for his life.

/ /

Uther was sitting on his thrown, still enraged by the fact that Merlin managed to escape Camelot. He heard the doors open and saw as Gaius and Morgana entered the room.

"I was unaware of this immediate council. Is there something wrong, Morgana, Gaius?"

"We wanted to talk to you, sire, about Arthur." Gaius said with much caution.

"My lord, we think that you were a bit harsh with Arthur." Morgana mirrored with the same point of view.

"For goodness, sake, I am not the wrong one here. Why on earth do you keep on siding with Arthur?" Uther looked at them with incredulity.

"Because he didn't do anything wrong, sire." Gaius said.

"He trusted a sorcerer, Gaius. He knew about it and he didn't tell me. That is treason! His punishment should even be harsher than being in the cell for 5 months." Uther replied.

"He loved Merlin. It's only natural for him to protect him. You of all people should understand that." Morgana interrupted.

"I highly doubt that, Morgana. For all we know, he was simply enchanted by the boy!" Uther was now raising his voice to his ward.

"It's already been more than a week since Merlin left. And yet Arthur is still in the same state he was that very day! The enchantment couldn't have possible lasted that long. I'm sure this is enough proof that his feelings for Merlin are true." Morgana fought back.

"I'm sure he's only surprised. I can hardly get over the fact that a mere servant boy was actually a powerful sorcerer myself. But soon, he'll realize that I was right when I taught him that people who used magic should not be trusted. Then, he'll be back to his normal, rational self."

"You're saying that like there was something wrong with him to begin with." Morgana said, disgust and disbelief mixing in her tone.

"He was beginning to have these notions of falling in love with a _man_servant, and the need to save him every time he gets in some sort of trouble. Come now, he is of royal blood! He is not supposed to waste time and effort for a servant. How can you speak like that is not wrong?"

'Because it isn't! It's only a few of the countless things that people are willing to do for the one they love. Besides, in the short time that Arthur had spent with Merlin, he became more of a man than he ever was growing up with you!" Morgana spat, no longer able to hide the contempt she has for Uther.

"That's enough! Mind your words, Morgana. My son has shown me enough disrespect. I will surely not get any more from you. Besides, it is not just about Arthur and his perceived affections for his servant, which is embarrassing and humiliating, but also the fact that his servant used magic! You both should know well enough how much I detest the use of such actions"

"Like how you once used magic youself?" Gaius was now the one who interrupted.

"Gaius!" Uther hissed at the old physician.

"What is he talking about?" Morgana asked, obviously clueless of what Gaius was saying.

"He used magic to help his barren wife, Igraine, conceive a child. But for a life to be given, another must be taken, that is the law of the old religion. Uther couldn't accept the fact that it was Igraine's life that was taken and he blamed magic for it." Gaius continued even as Uther gave him a lethal glare.

"Enough! I trusted you never to speak of that to anyone!" Uther was now standing from his chair, his face once again a deep shade of red.

"I will forever honor that promise, sire, if it were under different circumstances. But if it means opening your eyes to the rift you have caused between you and your son and saving your relationship with him, then I would rather break that promise." Gaius confessed.

Morgana could not believe her ears at the unexpected revelation, "You hypocrite! So this is why you hate magic so much! But why? Surely it must have been painful to lose your wife but you have also been given a wonderful son in return, a son who loves and respects you with all of his being. Wasn't that enough? Why do you have to keep hating magic when it has given you such an amazing person? Someone you should be proud to call as your heir to the throne! I cannot believe you!" Morgana said as she exited the room because she could not even stand to look at Uther's face anymore.

Uther could not believe how fast his relationships were falling apart: First with Arthur, and now with Morgana, and possibly Gaius, if he kept such attitude.

"Will you be leaving me too, Gaius?" Uther spoke with exhaustion edging in his voice as he sat back in his chair with a hand running through his tired and weary face.

"No, sire." Gaius spoke with conviction.

Uther managed to give a grateful smile to the older man. "Do you really think that I have taken this war too far? That I have been filling my heart with hate for far too long?" He asked. For the first time, he was entertaining doubts into his strong-willed and one-track mind.

"Yes, I do. But I do not expect you to change right away, sire. I know how it still pains you to remember the loss of your wife. But if it would help, I want you to know that Merlin never wanted to hurt Arthur. He never even intended for Arthur to fall in love with him. Nor did he expect to reciprocate. He was destined to protect him at all costs, even if it meant giving his own life."

"What does that mean? Why are you telling me this?" Uther asked sincerely.

"It means that you have a son today, because Merlin was there to save him all those times he almost died."

"So he used magic to save Arthur's life?"

"Yes, sire. He used magic to save Arthur from the dagger of the witch. He used a spell to reveal the snakes during Arthur's fight with Valiant. He used magic to help Arthur defeat beast from the well during the time we were struck by a plague. Even if he was dying during the time he drank from the poisoned chalice, he used his magic to make sure Arthur got back safe when he tried to retrieve the flower to save Merlin. But the greatest thing he had done was when he went to the Isle of the Blessed to face Nimueh and to trade his life just so Arthur could live; the same thing that Igraine did so that Arthur would be born." Gaius replied, his voice now filled with sadness as he recalled his last conversation with Merlin and the promise he now just broke.

'For a life to be given, a life must be taken away." Uther whispered to himself, as though the words were more true to him now. "But why? Why was he willing to go to such extent?"

"The same reason Arthur was willing to fight with you just to keep Merlin by his side, sire."

It was Uther's time to feel disbelief. Merlin was actually willing to die for Arthur? Knights would often risk their lives for their king because of an oath they have taken. But Merlin did not take any oath. He was just granted a position as Arthur's manservant because of what he'd done. So why was he so passionate about it? _"Let's just say we have a bond between us"_ he suddenly recalled Merlin saying that when he asked why the boy went through all the trouble to get Arthur a better sword for his fight against the Black Knight. That's when pieces of the puzzle began to fit into the right slots. Uther just had to take a step back to see the big picture that was now created.

"I must be alone, Gaius. Just for a moment. I, I need to consider many things."

"If you wish, sire."

Gaius left without another word, although inside he knew that somehow, he had gotten through the thick barrier the king has built around himself.

/ /

Uther was now sitting by himself in the darkness. He spoke with a voice so soft as he said,

"Oh, Igraine, what have I become? If you were here, what would you say to me?" he laughed at himself at the realization that he was actually trying to seek comfort from his deceased wife.

"You always taught me that life is too short to be spent with anger and hatred. And he, who would do so, would die an angry man. Is that what I have become, my love? Have I been overshadowed by grief that I did not see the great gift I have been blessed with? Igraine, I fear that I may have been too blind to see the man that our son has become. You would have been disappointed with me. But I promise that I will make things right. I promise you, I will not die an angry man."

Late that night, Uther went to face his son one last time.

End notes: Geoffrey Chaucer, I believe, was one of the first romantic writers during the medieval times. Someone correct me if i'm wrong! Haha. Also, I hope you liked the way I made Uther realize that not all magic is evil. I've always believed, ever since I started watching the show, that it was his guilt from Igraine's death that made it hard for him to accept magic. So the only way I thought I could settle this story realistically is if he got over that guilt. So I had to do a part where he was talking to his dead wife. Hope that wasn't too weird!

P.S. A slash troll is always hungry! Yum, yum, yum! :-)


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Continued thanks to all my readers. This is the second part hope you guys will like it.

Chapter 6: "Oh Brother How We Must Atone, Before We Turn to Stone" P2

Ever since he got locked up in the cell, Arthur's mind has been preoccupied with nothing else but thoughts of his Merlin. Every night he would dream about their first kiss and it would be slow and sweet, until the end of the dream when it would make a transition from a perfect dream to a dark and ruthless nightmare where Arthur would hear his father's angry voice in the background and slowly he would feel Merlin's lips against him for one last bittersweet kiss, although this time, he would actually see Merlin's eyes turn to gold, but then Merlin would be crying and his heart would ache so much that he would wish to just die from it, but the nightmare would go on and he would hear Merlin's whispered _"I will love you, forever, Arthur. I'll be right beside you, like I always am."_ Then the dream would end with Arthur standing as he watched Merlin's form slowly fading into the darkness. He would always scream his name but Merlin would never hear him. Not even once.

Arthur heard the cell doors being unlocked and a figure slowly approaching him. He wasn't aware of how late it was so he thought it was just another servant that came to bring him his food.

"I'm not hungry. Just give that to someone else." He spoke with a voice so dull.

Uther heard Arthur's voice and he felt his heart break. He has never heard his son sound so lifeless before. But what hurt him most was the fact that it was because of him that his son was now ensconced in his own world of loss, drowning in sadness and misery. He knew the feeling. He was in the same, maybe even worse state when he lost Igraine. But he tried to erase all thoughts because now was about his son, not him. It's about getting his son back.

"Arthur…" Uther whispered gently to the slumped form that was his son.

Arthur's body stiffened upon hearing his father's voice. He wanted to lash out to his father. He wanted to be angry but his agony and grief are too strong to be overpowered by anything else. With a sigh he said, "What is it, father? Have you come to punish me more? As if losing the only man I could ever love isn't enough to have me grieving for the rest of my lonely and miserable life?"

"N-no, Arthur, I came here for a completely different reason." Uther replied as he crouched down till he was face to face with his son. From this view, he saw the extent of Arthur's distress. His youthful face was now twisted with grief, defeat, and loss. His body obviously lost weight from lack of the proper nutrients. If Uther thought his heart could not be broken anymore, he was wrong. Now it felt as though his heart and his very soul were being crushed by guilt and shame.

"I came to apologize to you and tell you something you should have known long ago."

So Uther began to tell Arthur about his mother. He started by sharing the memories of Igraine that he never told Arthur. Like how brave and passionate she was about the people of Camelot, just like his son. Then he went on to tell him how Igraine was unable to conceive a child and no other physician, not even Gaius, could treat her. So he explained how they turned to the last option they had: magic. He saw Arthur's face as it twisted into stone cold anger from the revelation, although he never moved from where he sat. Then his son's face molded into a mixture of remorse, guilt, and sadness when Uther told him about the day he was born and how Igraine was taken away from both of them shortly thereafter. Uther also started crying, years of unshed tears now flowing freely down his face as he remembered the most excruciating day he ever had to live through in his entire existence. But he never failed to mention how joyous he was when he first held Arthur in his arms, those blue eyes looking up at him for a miraculous second as though he knew exactly who he was.

"I was blinded by the grief of your mother's death that I was not able to see how far I have taken my hatred for magic and what I myself have become. I am so sorry, Arthur." He said as he looked at his son's eyes which, because of the tears, now looked so much like the ocean. "It was my blindness that caused me to only see the wickedness that magic can do when it is misused. But Morgana and Gaius were able to open my eyes once more. Although I am not as open to magic just yet, I think that I am willing to see the goodness it can bring to our kingdom. And I want you to help me, Arthur. I shouldn't have doubted your judgment when you trusted Merlin. But now that I know how he used his magic to save your life, and how willing he was to give his own life for yours, I can understand why you protected him as much as you did. I want you to help me see what you saw in Merlin. Help me see how not everyone who practices magic is evil. Will you help me, my son?"

"Yes, father." Arthur said, his voice a mixture of relief at his father's confession and doubts whether his father could still be turned against his own hatred for magic. Uther seemed to sense his hesitation so he said, "I don't expect you to trust me right away, Arthur, especially with how I treated you and Merlin, which again, I am truly sorry for. But I am hoping that you would give me another chance to prove myself to you, as your father."

Arthur smiled at his father and nodded in affirmation. He will surely try his best to make his father see that not every form of magic is cruel and evil. His father pulled him into a hug, the tightest and most heart-felt embrace they have shared ever since he can remember. After a while, his father pulled away and said, "Now, I want you out of this dreading cell and back to your chambers. You should rest for the night, and tomorrow, you must go and search for Merlin. I have a lot to say to that boy."

"Does this mean you are okay with the two of us, father?" Arthur asked hopefully.

Uther smiled a tender smile at his son and said, "Well, like magic, it will take some getting used to. But I will doubt your decisions no longer, including this one."

With that he stood up and patted Arthur on the shoulder one last time before they both exited the cell.

/ /

Arthur didn't go to sleep right away though. He rushed to Gaius' chambers and knocked on the door, quite impatiently.

Gaius awoke and walked to the door to see who on earth would be foolish enough to disturb an old man during the night. With such pleasant surprise, he saw Arthur staring back at him. "_So the king has repented then?_" he thought to himself. "Well, sire, I fear this is becoming a habit of yours, disturbing me during ungodly hours of the night." Gaius said with a laugh.

"I am sorry, Gaius. But I need you to tell me where Merlin is. I need to find him."

"So I see that the king had a bit of a compromise."

"Yes, Gaius, and I hear I have you to thank for it." Arthur beamed at him.

"Well, me and the lady Morgana. We couldn't dare to see you and your father drift apart. That would be worse than any plague Camelot would ever face."

"Thank you, Gaius."

"It is my pleasure, sire. Well, about Merlin, he never really told me where he would go. He didn't have the luxury to do so. But I think that he may have gone back to Ealdor."

"Of course, because that is already a part of Cenred's kingdom, so my father will not be able to follow him there! If I am to reach Ealdor tomorrow, I must leave at once!" Arthur said with much enthusiasm.

"Then go now, sire. Don't worry, I will tell your father tomorrow that you actually left early in the morning."

Arthur thanked him once again and as he was about to leave, he turned back to Gaius and asked, "Gaius, do you think Merlin will be glad to see me? Do you think he'll come back to me?"

Gaius sighed before he said, "Do you love him, sire?"

"I have never loved another." Arthur confessed.

"Then I assure you that he, too, feels the exact same way. Now is not the time to fill your heart with doubts and fears or with what if's and maybe's because right now, Merlin needs you and you need him. This common ground that you share should be what drives you to come to him and to prove to him how much you really care, how much you really love him. In a relationship, both people cannot be fearful at the same time. One must be brave so the other can find safety in him. Merlin has been brave for you all those times he saved your life. I think that this is the time that you can be strong for him too." Gaius said as he patted the young prince on his back.

With a smile and a new burst of confidence, Arthur left Gaius' chambers. He packed up some food and water before he headed out to get his Merlin back to where he belongs: with him, forever.

/ /

Hunith looked at his son's figure curled up into a ball. Merlin was lying on his bed, his face directed at their ceiling although his eyes were obviously somewhere distant. Hunith sometimes thought to herself, _"In Camelot, perhaps?"_ Merlin never said much ever since he came home about a week ago. It was in the wee hours of the morning when Hunith heard someone knocking on her door. She was surprised, and somewhat saddened, when she saw her son. His face was pale and marked with dried tears, his hair was a mess and his body just looked like it would collapse if a strong wind passed by. She quickly took Merlin in her arms like she used to do when Merlin scraped a knee during one of his many childhood adventures.

She never said a word as she ushered Merlin into a bed and settled his things down the floor. She just grabbed a clean, damp rag and started wiping Merlin's face, hands, and feet. She thought she knew the reason why her son was so broken, _"So he confessed to Arthur and he was rejected"_, she said to herself. However, a week has passed and although Merlin now talked to her and smiled a bit, she knew that he was still upset. So this morning she decided to get it out of him.

"Merlin, wake up son, time for breakfast." She said as she moved the curtains to let the sun inside Merlin's room.

"Hmmm… just a few more minutes, mother." Merlin said as he tried to pull the blankets over his head.

Hunith had to smile at that. It reminded her so much of when Merlin was a little boy, who even then was not a morning person. She poked Merlin playfully from under the blankets and said with a laugh,

"Come now, I need to talk to you." She felt Merlin stiffen underneath the blankets before he slowly pushed them down as he sat up.

"I guess it's time to spill, huh?" Merlin said with a sigh.

"Oh, son, you know I would never want you to talk when you are uncomfortable. But it's been a week and you are still upset. I am just worried that maybe you're taking Arthur's rejection far too seriously."

Merlin looked at her with confused eyes before replying, "No, mother, he did not reject me. He actually said he loved me." He smiled softly as he remembered Arthur's tender words. Oh how he wished to have those words whispered to him every single night. But instead all he saw was Arthur's blue eyes, full of fear and sadness, looking back at him as he walked away. He did not want that look to be his last memory of Arthur. Nor did he want his retreating form to be Arthur's last memory of him. It pained his very being to know that he'd hurt Arthur. _Arthur probably hates me right now. He'd probably want to behead me himself._ Merlin thought to himself. Surely he couldn't expect Arthur to wait for him, right? Neither could he expect him to actually go to Ealdor,(and he doubts Arthur would even find out where he was), nor could he expect the prince to want him back, should Merlin decide to see him again (someday). He looked back at his mother as she asked him,

"So what really happened, then?"

"It's a long story but in a nutshell, Uther found out I had magic because I tried to protect Arthur, and we both know just how much he loathes magic. So now he's looking for me so I can't even go anywhere near Camelot, even just in the lower towns, without the risk of getting caught." Tears started to form on the rim of his eyes before he confessed, "I miss him, mum, so much. I promised myself I'd protect him, but I can't even do anything now." His mother pulled him into a warm embrace as he cried his broken heart out.

His mother could only whisper reassuring words to her son as she, too, tried to get over the fact that Arthur was not only okay with Merlin's magic but also confessed his love for him. Oh, she now realized how wrong she had been all this time.

No more words were exchanged as another afternoon went by with Hunith and Merlin ensconced in a tight embrace and only faint cries and sobs were heard in the whole household.

/ /

Arthur had only rested briefly the night before so now he was already carefully treading his way to the outskirts of Ealdor. He smiled to himself as he saw the rows of houses that he was familiar with. It only seemed like yesterday when he, Morgana, and Gwen joined Merlin to fight the bandits taking advantage of the poor and defenseless residents of Ealdor. People all noticed him as he passed by. They waved at him and the women and children walked up to him, excitedly offering him food and water. He politely declined them and as he neared Merlin's household, he climbed down from his horse. Nervously, he knocked on the door hoping that it was Hunith who would answer. He didn't trust himself to do the right thing if Merlin were to answer the door. He was crossed between pulling Merlin into his arms and crying his royal heart out, or just pushing Merlin up against the wall and kissing him senseless for all the others to see.

Of course, even though things seemed to finally work for him, fate still had something against him because as the door opened, he found himself staring into a face with dark blue eyes, black hair, prominent cheekbones, and soft red lips slacked opened with shock that mirrored his own. _Damn._

"Arthur…" Merlin whispered breathlessly.

TBC...

End Notes: I'm sorry for the cliffhanger! Please do not try to kill me in your mind. Haha. But the next one might be the last chapter and it will be full of love and the big M that has long been overdue. Thank you all for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Author's notes: Hello everyone! I'm back! Sorry if it took too long to post this. Apparently a swollen lip can be fairly distracting when you're trying to write dialogues and love scenes. But seriously though, I have bad weather allergies and the summer heat in Texas is just unbearable. After a week and lots of benadryl, it's finally _starting_ to "deflate" haha. And that my dear readers, is my lame but honest excuse for this delay. Anyway these are the final two chapters so I hope everyone ends up satisfied.

Merthur Dreamer: Thank you for your lovely reviews. Thank you too for not killing me! Haha. I hope I can continue to satisfy you with these last two chapters. Enjoy!

A.L. Cullen: Thank you! I'm glad it's a WIN. Hope this one takes home the big prize as well. :-)

xAkireix: Thank you for the info. I read in an online source that Geoffrey Chaucer wrote his works the same time that the Arthurian Legends were written so I kinda assumed. But I hanged by head in shame because of that. Haha. But thank you so much for pointing it out to me! :-)

Sweet: Thank you for your continuous support! I cannot tell you the future of our lovebirds because it will be a surprise!

MirrorFlower and Darkwind: Hope you find these chapters just as perfect.

HELEN: Thank you! Yes, I'm currently building a story line for you and I shall post it as soon as i finish!

tonightlove: I could never be angry at your reviews. They are well received. I'm as novice to writing fiction as I am to Merthur so I'm sorry if some of them are out of character. Hope you will keep reading though! Thanks!

Miss Uzmaki: Yaay, glad that you like the way I wrote the last chapters. Hope you like this one as well!

Disclaimer: This story is over and yet I own nothing! The title for both chapters came from the song "Just You" by Jensen Ackles. Isn't mine either!

Chapter 7: In the End Its Not Just You, With You're Memories and Your Scars, Fall on Me if You Ever Forget How Beautiful You Are...

"Arthur…" Merlin said breathlessly

What was he going to do now? He was really leaning toward the kissing Merlin senseless part but as he was about to take that step forward, Hunith suddenly stepped in beside her son wearing quite a knowing smile on her gentle face.

"Oh, Prince Arthur, what a _pleasant_ surprise this is!" she said with much enthusiasm as she gave Merlin a pointed look.

"Y-yes it is, Hunith." Arthur stammered embarrassingly.

Hunith raised her brows at Arthur before she said, "Well, to what do we owe this pleasure, my lord?"

This seemed to have snapped Arthur from his very sexually inappropriate reverie, probably due to the sexual tension that has been eating him up ever since he lost Merlin, and his face turned serious before he said, "I've come to take Merlin back to Camelot with me."

"What?" Merlin suddenly blurted out, his face still a bright shade of red.

"Well, if you want to. I mean… do you want to?"

As Hunith sensed that the conversation was slowly turning very serious, she also saw her neighbors as they slowly formed a circle around the front of her house. And from all the years she'd lived here, she knew that they were more gossipmongers than anything. But Hunith couldn't really blame any of them. Besides, how often do you see a prince coming all the way to Ealdor, a territory of their enemy no less, just to ask a _servant_ to come back to him? But she still knew that she should give the two men some privacy so she sighed to herself and said,

"Why don't you come in? It would be a little bit more private inside."

But Arthur surprised her when he smiled and shook his head before he spoke, "Thank you, but no, Hunith. I have nothing to hide from these people. I am not ashamed to admit how much I need your son. How hard it is for me to breathe without his familiar breath of fresh air. And I will most definitely not be ashamed to say how afraid I am to walk forward without him to take that step with me." He said the last part with so much conviction as he looked at Merlin straight in the eye.

"Arthur…" Merlin said again, as though the prince's name was the only word he's ever been taught to speak. As though he can convey every emotion, every desire, every worry and doubt, with just a whisper of Arthur's name.

"Merlin, I love you so much more than anything and I need you in my life or I would lose the very purpose of my own existence. Please, come back to me." Arthur pleaded, not even caring if he will forever be known as the prince of Camelot who once begged a mere servant.

"But I can't. Not now." Merlin said as he looked away from Arthur's captivating blue eyes.

Arthur took Merlin's hands in his own and gently stroked his wrists before he said, "Then I shall wait, until you feel that you can."

"No! You can't do that, Arthur" Merlin replied softly as fresh crystalline tears now threatened the brim of his eyes.

"But why not?" Arthur cried out as he saw the tears forming on Merlin's dark blue orbs. He wanted nothing more than to wipe those tears away from his beloved's eyes. But at the same time, he could not understand why Merlin didn't want to come back to him. Did he not love him anymore? What if Merlin had already moved on? Fear and doubts that he sheltered in the deepest part of his heart were beginning to crawl up as he waited for Merlin's response.

But Merlin did not respond. He looked around their house for a moment and when he saw what he was looking for, he ran back to the kitchen. He came back holding a dead, dry flower in his palm. He locked his gaze with Arthur's and whispered something before his eyes turned a bright shade of gold.

Arthur held his breath as he saw Merlin's eyes turn to gold and the dead flower on his palm illuminated before it turned back to its original state: as a fresh and stunning red rose. Merlin then reached his hand out to give the rose to Arthur. But Arthur did not take the flower. Instead he reached for Merlin's wrist and pulled the man into his arms and whispered, "You are so beautiful, Merlin."

Merlin pushed Arthur back just enough to look him in the eye before asking, "You don't care that I'm a sorcerer?"

Arthur shook his head and said, "I saw what you did the last time I saw you. It was you who threw my father and the two guards across the room." Arthur smiled slightly as he saw Merlin blush from embarrassment as he recalled what he did to the king. "I also saw what you did back in the Isle of the blessed. So yeah, maybe I've known it for a while now…"

"And you're just okay with that?" Merlin looked back at him incredulously.

But Arthur just kept the same slight smile on his face as he took the rose from Merlin's hand and wrapped the smaller hand in his before he said, "Yes, actually I am. At first I was so scared for how fast I accepted it but then I realized" he paused to kiss Merlin's palm softly, "that I love you too much to even care."

Merlin's eyes softened at that but with a sad smile he said, "But love cannot always fix everything, Arthur."

"Oh, yes it can."

"That surely isn't the case for your father." Merlin said as he averted Arthur's gaze, knowing that it was always Uther who came between what they had.

"But it is."

"What?" Merlin's head snapped back Arthur. He was too shocked about the revelation to say anything else.

"Well, Morgana and Gaius had a lot to do with it, too. I'll tell you everything on the way back. But now he wants you to come back… to help me out." Arthur explained.

"Help out? How?" Merlin asked curiously.

"Help me show him that not all who practice magic are evil and cruel. That magic can also bear fruit to wonderful and beautiful things." Arthur said as he held up the rose to Merlin's face.

Merlin was conflicted on what he should do. Should he go back to Arthur? What if he fails to show the king the goodness of magic? What if something else goes wrong and he'd be forced to leave Arthur once more? He was sure he could never say goodbye to Arthur once more. He was so deep in thought that he didn't hear his mother calling his name until he felt a hand shaking him gently,

"What is it, mother?" He asked. But Hunith said nothing and just dragged him to a corner before she spoke,

"I think you should go with him, Merlin."

"But what if things don't go the way I want them to? What if I fail to make Uther see the goodness of magic? What will I do then, mother?" Merlin worried his lower lip as he waited for Hunith's response. But Hunith just smiled softly at her son. It was really like Merlin to find something to worry about.

"Oh, son, you will never know until you try. Do you remember when you told me how it was your destiny to protect Arthur no matter what? And how you felt as though you've lost that chance? Well, I think that fate is giving you this second chance to fulfill that destiny and it would be foolish for you to let this pass by." She then touched his cheek gently before adding, "Besides, I can see how much he loves you. He deserves this chance to be with you again. I think you both deserve this after staying strong despite all that you've been through."

Merlin smiled back at her mother before he nodded, "Thank you mother, for everything." He then headed back to the door where Arthur anxiously waited.

Arthur was worried on what Merlin and his mother talked about. Arthur didn't worry if Merlin just wanted a bit more time to think things through because Arthur was sure that he could wait. But if Merlin said that he didn't want to return to Camelot indefinitely then Arthur would never know how to deal with his broken heart. He stiffened when he saw Merlin walking up to him with a serious look on his face.

"Okay." Merlin nodded.

"Okay, what?"

"I'll come back with you and help out… with one condition."

"Name it and it shall be done." Arthur nodded eagerly. At this point, he would do anything just to keep Merlin beside him.

"Stay with me, no matter what happens."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Arthur said before pulling Merlin into a warm embrace once more.

"Okay, just let me collect a few things and I'll be right out." Merlin said before he turned back to there house to fetch some food and water for their journey back.

As Merlin saddled his few belongings on Arthur's horse, Hunith approached Arthur and spoke, while keeping her gaze on her son, "Take good care of him, Arthur. Promise me you'll never let anyone hurt him again. A mother can only bear to see so much of her son in such a broken state, as he was when he got here almost a week ago. I don't think I can stay as composed as I had been then if he were to be hurt again."

"I promise I will stay with him as long as he'll have me. Maybe even if he were to decide that I am of no use to him anymore, I would still be there to protect him in secret." Arthur promised.

"Good. I wish you both all the best." Hunith blinked back the tears in her eyes and turned to give Arthur one last hug before he walked up to help Merlin.

Before they climbed up the horse, Arthur grabbed Merlin by the shoulders and kissed him deeply right there in front of other people, which earned them both surprised gasps and jovial cheers.

"What was that for?" Merlin asked as he looked back at Arthur with fond blue eyes.

"A promise." Arthur stated simply.

"What kind of promise?" Merlin asked again as he tilted his head sideways in confusion.

"The kind that I'd rather die than break it."

"Oh really?" Merlin now asked with a raised brow, "And what does this promise entail?"

"You, me, and forever. Just like it's supposed to be." Arthur said before helping a now blushing Merlin up his horse.

With that, they left Ealdor together, Merlin in front of Arthur and Arthur with his arms wrapped around tightly around Merlin. He lost Merlin too many times to even think of relaxing his hold even just for a while.

Their journey back to Camelot was shared with comfortable silence, stolen kisses, and hidden touches. Privacy was not a luxury they both had at the moment so they tried to rest as little as possible so they could get back to Camelot as fast as they could.

/ /

It was at breakfast of the next morning when Uther saw Morgana again after their unpleasant confrontation the day before.

"Ah Morgana, it's so good of you to join me this morning."

But Morgana said nothing. Instead, she stared back at Uther with a blank expression on her face.

Uther sighed inwardly at Morgana's reaction, or lack thereof. He knew well that Morgana can be just as stubborn as him whenever she wanted her point to come across someone else, who in this particular and unfortunate case, was Uther. He cleared his throat once before he continued,

"Well, I just thought you'd be interested to know that I have forgiven Arthur from what he'd done and from now on he shall resume in all his regular duties as prince of Camelot."

Morgana blinked at him a couple of times, obviously too shocked to say anything else. But she was quick to compose her self as she asked,

"And what of Merlin? Surely you know that Arthur will want him back here in Camelot, right?"

"Of course. And back here he shall be."

"And he shall be pardoned as well?'

"Yes."

"What changed your mind?" Morgana asked with slight suspicion in her voice.

"Morgana, you and Gaius both helped me see _some_ of the errors I've made. So with that, I plan to start Camelot anew. A plan that I hope will have your support."

Morgana smiled softly at that. She knew that Uther's words were the closest to an apology and a thank you that she'll ever get. But nevertheless she was grateful for it and she was also hopeful that Uther will not turn his back on his plan to change the laws of Camelot.

"Thank you, Uther. Do not worry yourself, I promise to support you on this great plan that you have for your kingdom. I'm sure the people will be glad of it as well. It is probably the wisest decision you've ever made as King of Camelot." She nodded as a gesture of honest appreciation.

And with that, the tension and awkwardness completely disappeared between them as they finished breakfast with their light and usual conversation. When their plates and cutleries were taken, Morgana excused herself before she stood up and left. Now alone once more, Uther ordered one of the guards to ask for the court physician. He sat back on his chair as he waited for them to return.

"You called for me, sire?" Gaius spoke as he nodded to the king when he entered the room.

"Yes, Gaius. I just wanted you to know that after careful consideration of your words, I've come to the conclusion that you are indeed right. I have taken this war against magic too far. I believe that now is the time to end it and to begin something new in Camelot."

"I'm pleased to hear that, sire. I'm sure that your wife will be just as pleased and proud of you if she was still here." Gaius said with a big smile on his aged face. He knew that the king would consider the things he said the previous night but it shocked him how fast the king had made up his mind.

"Yes, I'm sure she will." Uther became a little distant as he thought about his talk with his deceased wife the night before. "I also told Arthur the truth about his mother and his birth."

This revelation brought another wave of shock to Gaius. He knew from what Arthur told him last night that the king had compromised but the prince never really told him the exact details of their conversation. But nevertheless, he was very glad for the change in Uther. He knew well that if the king did not change his mind, then his hatred for magic would have been the very cause for Camelot's downfall.

"I trust he took it well, sire?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Well, I saw him early this morning. He told me he was traveling to Ealdor to ask Merlin to come back here in Camelot. And by this, I am inclined to believe that Merlin will be pardoned as well?"

"Yes, Gaius. He shall."

"Sire, I hope you will not take this the wrong way, but if I may just ask one thing…"

"Speak, Gaius. I'm sure that after what you said last night, I could trust your opinions even more than I did before."

"What really made you decide that it's finally time to end the war you've waged with magic? I mean, I am glad to have been a part of it but I believe that there's something more that managed to persuade you."

"Well, you're right Gaius." Uther nodded in affirmation. He was the least bit surprised at Gaius' question because after many years of working with him, he knew just how well Gaius could see through him. "You see, last night when you left me to myself, I was able to think back on many of the things that Igraine taught me. She always told me how life is too short to be spent being angry and that he who would choose to do so, would die as an angry man. And I'm no fool when it comes to age. I know that many years have passed me by and it would only be a short time before I will have no more years to spare. That's when I decided that I needed to change my own perspective or else I would die an angry man. And I don't want that to be the last memory that this kingdom will have of me."

"Well, she has always been your greatest advisor so I'm certain that heeding her words at this time of great need is a very wise decision, sire. And you must not fear. This kingdom will not remember you as a man of hatred, but a man with enough courage to right what he has done wrong." Gaius said. Inside he was sending a thank you to Igraine and her genius words that had managed to persuade Uther even years after she had passed.

/ /

It was nearing the afternoon when Arthur and Merlin finally reached the gates of Camelot. The villagers didn't know exactly what took place between Merlin and Uther so many of them paid no heed to the Prince and his servant as they entered. It only looked as though they are coming back from one of Arthur's hunting trips. Gwen didn't know either but she missed her friend terribly so when she saw the two men climbing off Arthur's horse, she quickly approached, nearly trampling on her way. Merlin saw her right away and he opened his arms to catch her in a strong embrace.

"Oh, Merlin! I'm so pleased that you're okay. Gaius never had the chance to tell me what happened but he told me you might've gone back to Ealdor. Will you tell me what really happened?" She babbled on breathlessly while shaking Merlin gently by the shoulders as a gesture of both relief and excitement.

"I'm pleased to see you too, Gwen." Merlin said with a chuckle, "I just had a few things to deal with back at home. But it's all sorted now. You don't have to worry about anything. I'm pretty sure I won't be leaving Camelot anytime soon." He shared a knowing look at Arthur as he spoke. Arthur gave him an assuring smile before turning to Gwen, who in her excitement failed to even acknowledge the prince.

"Well, Guinevere, I'm sure Merlin would want to talk to you more about his trip to Ealdor but he's exhausted from our journey." He paused to glance at Merlin, "Besides, he still needs to polish my armor, muck my horses, and tend to my _personal_ needs."

Merlin just rolled his eyes at Arthur's sly retort. But Gwen seemed too innocent to read between the lines of Arthur's words so she just gave Merlin one last hug before she said, "Well, I'm really glad that you're back. I'm sure Gaius would be pleased as well to have an assistant to help him. But I'm not saying that Gaius needs an assistant. I mean, he's getting on in years so it's only normal for him to get tired, you know. But I don't mean that to make fun of Gaius, not at all…" Merlin listened as Gwen fell into her nervous babble so with a soft laugh he shook her gently on the shoulders and said, "It's alright, Gwen, I will never tell Gaius anything that you said. But you're right, I'm sure he needs my help so I should go."

"You're right. Sorry. I guess I'll see you around, Merlin!" She said with a bright smile on her face before she finally walked away, leaving the two men alone once more.

"She really is something, isn't she?" Merlin said as he watched Gwen's gracefully retreating form.

"Yeah, I think she just needs to learn a little about personal space." Arthur growled.

"What? Oh come on, you're not jealous of Gwen are you?" Merlin asked quizzically, although a smirk was slowly tugging at his lips.

"I am not. I just thought the way she was hugging you was unnecessarily close. That's all." Arthur explained, although his flushed face said something completely different.

"Whatever you say, _sire_." Merlin barked a laugh before dragging a pouting Arthur inside the castle.

Merlin paused in front of a staircase that led to the king's chambers and looked unsurely at Arthur.

"Should we see your father first?"

Arthur shrugged and said, "Whatever you're ready to do first. If you want you can go back to Gaius and let him know that you're back. Maybe you should rest for a while too. I'm sure father will understand."

Merlin smiled a grateful smile at Arthur before leaning in to give him a quick kiss on the lips. Arthur obviously wanted more so he whined (in a very princely manner),

"Sorry, Arthur. But I wouldn't want anybody to see the prince making out with a servant in some random corridor." Merlin chuckled as Arthur pouted at him once more.

"Fine. But," he paused to pull Merlin close to him and growled hotly in his ear, "Tonight, you're mine. No excuses."

Merlin quivered slightly at those words but he managed a small smile before he said quite seductively, "I'll be waiting then." With that, he walked the opposite direction and headed to Gaius' chambers.

/ /

Gaius was busy fixing up new potions for his patients when he heard a knock at his door.

"Enter." He said as he looked over his eyeglasses to see who it was. He wasn't that surprised to see Morgana entering with a smile that seemed to light up her beautiful face.

"Did you hear about the news, Gaius?" She asked excitedly.

"Yes, my lady. I heard that both Arthur and Merlin were pardoned."

"Yes! I'm very pleased we were able to change his mind. Also, he did mention about a plan to start Camelot anew. Do you know what he meant by that? Could it be that he's finally lifting the ban against magic?" She asked with a hopeful voice.

Gaius contemplated on whether it was his place to tell Morgana about the extent of Uther's plans so he said, "I'm not exactly certain what his plans are, my lady. But now that his mind is clear from all forms of hatred, I'm certain that whatever he plans to do will be for the good of Camelot. It is our duty now to make sure that he has all the support he needs."

"Of course. I told him that I'd be supporting him anyway-" Morgana stopped mid-sentence when she and Gaius heard the doorknob twisting and they were both pleasantly surprised to see Merlin, who seemed just as shocked to see both of them.

"Merlin!" Morgana spoke in delight as she ran to Merlin and enveloped him in a warm embrace.

"Oh, uh, hi…" Merlin replied, a little awkwardly. When Morgana pulled away, he said, "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything."

"Oh no! Not at all. We were actually talking about you and Arthur. Uther told us you have been pardoned!"

"Yes, and I heard that I have both of you to thank for that." Merlin said as he approached Gaius who also gave him a warm fatherly hug.

"You don't need to thank us for anything, Merlin." Morgana assured him. "I saw how much Arthur has changed in the short time that he was with you so I knew that you were special. And although it's not that obvious, I do care about him and I do want him to be happy. So I had to do something to get you back together with him, no matter what it took." She then reached for Merlin's hands and squeezed them gently. "Well, I would love to talk more with you but I must prepare myself for dinner. You know, being a lady does take time." She then winked at Merlin before she gracefully walked out of the room.

Merlin watched her walk out of the room before turning back to Gaius, "So what exactly did you say to Uther to make him change his mind?"

"What I said doesn't matter, Merlin. What's important now is that he's changed his mind and with yours and Arthur's help, he can build a stronger foundation for Camelot." Gaius explained.

Merlin nodded in approval. He was about to head to his room when someone knocked on Gaius' door and a guard said, "Gaius, Merlin, the king requires your presence immediately."

Merlin turned ghost white as the reality of him facing Uther began to sink in. He started feeling nervous at what the king might say to him. _What would he say to me? What if he gives me a job that is too hard for me? _

"Merlin, I can hear you thinking in that mind of yours."

"I can't help it, Gaius! I mean, last memory the king has of me was when I threw him across the room! How am I not supposed to feel nervous about that?" Merlin was now flailing his arms wildly at his sides.

"Calm yourself, boy. Don't worry, I'll be right there to help you. And I'm sure Arthur will be there too so you shouldn't waste your strength in worrying. Now come on, we wouldn't want the king to be waiting now, do we?" And with that, Gaius dragged a still nervous and flailing Merlin to where Uther was waiting for them.

When they got there, one of the guards stopped them before they could enter the door. "I'm sorry but the king only requires of Merlin's presence at the moment." He said gruffly.

"But I thought that he asked for both of us!" Merlin reasoned back. No, he cannot do this alone. His heart started beating rapidly at the thought of being in the same room as Uther Pendragon. His legs began to judder to the extent that he might fall if he tried to take a step forward.

"I understand. But right now, he wants to speak with you privately. Gaius will be asked for when the king requires his presence." Then the guard pushed Merlin inside the room and closing it behind him.

Merlin let out a frightened whimper when the doors closed behind him. He believed when Arthur said that Uther changed his mind but that didn't help in calming his over-stimulated nerves.

"Ah Merlin!" Uther said with an almost jovial voice.

"S-sire!" Merlin stuttered as he bowed in acknowledgement.

"No need to be nervous, boy. I trust that your journey back to Camelot was well?" He asked casually as he strolled closer to Merlin.

"Yes, sire. Thank you for asking." Merlin was now looking down at the floor, still too much nerves to look the king in the eye.

"I guess there is no reason for us to prolong the inevitable conversation. I will only ask you a few simple questions so you should not be as nervous as you are now."

Merlin took a deep breath before he finally looked at Uther, who by his surprise looked as calm as the seas during a hot, breezeless day. _Just answer a few questions? That should be easy._ Merlin said to himself so he nodded at Uther.

"Oh, and just so you know? Your answers will determine how this day ends." Uther mentioned, more like an after thought as though it was of little importance.

Merlin turned ghost white again after hearing those words. But he still tried to look like he was not about to be executed under the king's scrutinizing gaze.

"You are a sorcerer, are you not?"

"Yes, sire."

"And how did you come upon sorcery? Did someone teach it to you?"

"No, sire. I was born with it."

"Oh? So this makes you a very powerful sorcerer, am I right?"

"Yes, sire."

"Yet you choose to be a lowly manservant rather than someone that people can fear or respect because of your power?"

"It is my destiny to protect Arthur, sire, no matter what it takes. And if fulfilling that destiny requires that I become a manservant, then I would gladly do it. Even if it means giving up any wealth or power I could possibly have because of the power I possess." Merlin spoke, for the first time, without any fear in his voice.

"So it's true? It was you who saved my son all those times that he almost got killed?"

"Yes, sire, it's all true."

"And is it true that you went to the Isle of the Blessed to trade your very soul so Arthur could live?"

"Yes, sire. And I would do it again and again without a moment's thought." Merlin now spoke with bold honesty and conviction.

"Very well, then. I have one more question but before I ask it," He looked at one of the guards at the door and said, "Let them in, now."

Merlin turned around just in time to see Gaius, Morgana, Arthur, and 5 other members of the king's council entering the room. Arthur gave Merlin nervous glances, obviously oblivious to what his father said to Merlin. But Merlin just nodded and smiled at him reassuringly.

Uther looked at the group of people who looked back at him questioningly.

"As my most trusted advisors, I'm sure you are all aware of my rules against sorcery. However, as some of you are aware, some unexpected events took place here in the very walls of this castle. These unexpected events led to very surprising revelations, such as this man, which you all might recognize as my son's manservant, is actually a powerful sorcerer." Uther said as he laid his hand on Merlin's shoulder.

Upon hearing that, a few members of his council stood up and unsheathed their swords in defense should Merlin try to do anything unexpected.

"Please, gentlemen, put your swords down." He paused as he waited for the council members to withdraw their swords. "As I was saying, with that revelation, it was also revealed to me how this man used his magic for nothing but goodness. He used his magic to protect my son during his battles," he then turned to look at Merlin, "and for that I am now grateful."

"But I wasn't as grateful at first, so I banished him from Camelot and even put my son in a cell for a crime that he obviously did not commit. But afterwards, I received some strong admonishment and rebuke from my ward and my court physician. And after careful contemplation, I was able to see that maybe they are right. This war against magic has gone too far. I may never be able to take back the innocent lives of women and children that I have taken but I can stop any further fatalities." He paused to look at each one of his council members directly in the eye before he vowed, "I admit that I have been a strong willed king all these years but neither does that make me blind to my own faults nor does that make me deaf to those who propose changes regarding the laws of Camelot. I have once vowed to do all I can to help my people and put all their interests before my own. So putting all that into consideration, I have decided to lift the ban from magic here in Camelot." Soft murmurs broke out from 3 members of the council while Gaius, Morgana, Arthur, and two more members stood up in applause to express their affirmation to the king's new plot. "It may take a while to get used to it, but I want to learn how magic can be used for goodness. With your support for this new plan, I believe we can build a stronger foundation for Camelot." He then turned to Merlin, "Now Merlin, I would like to offer you a position in my council as my prime advisor for any matters relative to sorcery. Would you accept it?"

Everyone else held there breaths, especially Arthur, as they waited for his response.

"Just what exactly will I be doing, sire?" Merlin asked.

"Well, you will join me and the other members of my council for every meeting, and you will help both in educating and warning the people about the positives and negatives of magic." Uther explained.

"What about Arthur?"

"Well, he can also join us in our meetings if he chooses to do so."

"So I won't be able to look after him anymore?"

"Well, I'm sure we can find a new manservant to do that."

Merlin shook his head and with a gentle smile he said to the king, "I'm sorry, but if you're asking me to choose between this new position and Arthur, then I'm afraid there is no choice to be made."

"So you're saying that you decline this better position to remain as a servant?" Uther said with amusement in his eyes.

"Yes, sire. I would gladly help you out in anyway I can and I will be honored to offer any advice or suggestion that I have. But my main purpose is to serve Arthur and protect him. That comes first before anything else." Merlin replied as he turned his gaze at Arthur, who seemed just as shocked by his decision.

Uther smiled a knowing smile before nodding in approval, "Very well, then. I cannot force any decision upon you." Then he turned to his council once more before saying, "Council is dismissed. I want the 5 members of my council to stay and help me prepare for a speech. Tomorrow, I want all of you present as I make a public announcement to the people of Camelot."

With that, they all stood up and moved away from their seats. Arthur grabbed Merlin's hands and dragged him outside the room and said, "I can't believe you did that!"

"Why?" Merlin questioned.

"Well, I just thought that, you know, maybe you'd want a better job than polishing my armor and following me through my dangerous quests." He replied while scratching the back of his head in a nervous gesture.

Merlin looked back at him for a while, as if considering what to say next, "Back in Ealdor, when I asked you how you were able to easily accept my magic, what did you tell me?'

"I said I love you too much to care."

"Exactly." Merlin said as he kissed Arthur in the cheek. Arthur grinned back at him before he grabbed him by the hand and led him to his bedroom.

Once they reached his chambers, he kissed Merlin deeply and started clutching at his clothes right away. The days they spent apart was now catching up to him, making him feel desperate and eager to claim Merlin. They moved towards the bed and when the back of Merlin's legs hit the edge of the mattress, Arthur pushed him down and crawled on top of him, "You have no idea how long I've waited for this…" he said in between kissing and licking at Merlin's jaw and his earlobe.

Suddenly there was a knock on his door.

Arthur tried to ignore it but the knocking persistently went on and Merlin finally pushed him away and said with panting breaths, "Maybe you should see what the guy wants."

Arthur growled but stood up anyway and went to the door.

"What is it?" He said impatiently at the guard.

"The king is expecting you for dinner, sire."

Arthur sighed and rubbed a hand over his tired face. He just traveled back and forth to Ealdor with minimal rest, he's been sexually frustrated for a week now, and all he wanted to do was have his way with Merlin, right here and right now. Was that too much to ask? He looked at Merlin with weary eyes and said with a frustrated voice, "My father is expecting me for dinner. I must get ready."

Merlin got up from the bed and walked up to Arthur. He pulled Arthur into a warm embrace and ran his hands in a soothing motion on the expanse of Arthur's back. "It's okay… I understand." Arthur held him tight for a little longer before he let go and watched as Merlin walked up to his dresser to fetch better and less-crumpled clothes.

"Okay, I'll be waiting for you at dinner then." Merlin told him as he handed him his new clothes.

"Yeah, and you better come straight back here after that, okay?" He said as he playfully slapped Merlin's behind with a sly grin on his face.

Merlin yelped in surprise and blushed furiously before he nodded and said, "Yes, sire."

Arthur sighed to himself and watched with amusement as Merlin walked out while rubbing the sore spot on his bottom. _Tonight you're mine_ Arthur thought possessively as he got ready for dinner.

TBC...

End of Chapter Notes: Okay the big M is just a click away! haha. Please don't forget to feed the poor slash troll with your wonderful reviews! Thank you!


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Okay, this is the very first love scene that I've written in my entire existence. A lot of my imagination and fangirl desires went to this chapter so I hope it's as good as I promised it to be!

Disclaimer: See previous chapter.

Chapter 8: I Love You for All You Are and All That You'll Be…

Dinner could not have ended any sooner. Merlin wanted nothing more than to be with Arthur but when dinner was over, he found himself suddenly swarmed by Morgana, Gwen, and other council members who shook his hands with congratulatory smiles because of his bravery and dedication to the Prince of Camelot. And when that was done, he saw that Arthur was no longer in his seat. So this is why he now found himself in front of Arthur's chambers, nervously fidgeting as he knocked on Arthur's door. But when he heard no response, he opened the door and walked straight inside. He looked around for Arthur and smiled when he saw the blonde prince standing in front of his window, his mind looking a thousand miles away. He walked slowly toward Arthur and placed his hand on his shoulder, a sort of comforting gesture.

"Hey…" Merlin whispered softly.

Arthur jumped lightly, obviously too immersed in his trance to hear Merlin's knock or to feel the younger man walk up beside him.

"Oh, hey…" He said as he took Merlin's hands and held them palms down to his chest.

Merlin blushed as he felt Arthur's quick and shallow heartbeats emanating from his palms to his whole body and it made him shiver in pleasure. Arthur then pulled Merlin into his arms and held him tight. With a sigh he said, "It's finally over, isn't it?"

"What is?" Merlin asked, his voice a muffled sound in Arthur's chest.

"All the hiding and the pretenses…" Arthur's voice was now a soft whisper in Merlin's jet black locks.

Merlin pulled back slightly to look at Arthur. With a small smile he said, "Yes it's over. But," He paused to caress a hand across Arthur's cheeks, which flushed pink with the gesture, "it's also the beginning of something new, something amazing." Their gaze locked with each other for a while before Arthur spoke,

"Merlin, if I kiss you now would you walk away?" Arthur asked, his blue eyes beginning to darken with lust.

"No, not now and never again." Merlin said with a chuckle, as he remembered what he did the first time that Arthur kissed him.

Merlin closed his eyes and waited until he felt as Arthur's lips molded perfectly against his own. It was soft at first, as though both of them were unsure of what the other wanted. But when Merlin let a soft moan escape his lips, he felt Arthur's arms as they wrapped around him and brought him ever closer against the more muscular body. He was surprised with the sudden warmth Arthur's body now shared with his so he gasped. Arthur took this chance, just like the first time they kissed, to sneak his tongue inside Merlin's mouth. Their tongues danced in a silent music that only they can hear, entwined in the sweetness that only they can share, and completely lost themselves in those crevices of warmth, lust and passion. Arthur's hands now held Merlin's face to deepen the kiss even more. Oh, how long he had yearned and longed for this moment to come! Arthur's hands slowly started clutching at Merlin's clothes with hurried desperation and lust overtaking his logic once more, as it often did whenever he was close to Merlin. It was as though Merlin was an oasis that could easily drown him in a whirlpool of love, heated passion and unbearable desire. And the very moment he was caught in that oasis, nothing else mattered but Merlin, Merlin, and Merlin.

In their lip lock, clothes were removed as they moved toward the bed. Shoes were toed off and thrown on the floor; tunics and breeches were removed and discarded carelessly across the room. When all unnecessary layers of clothing were gone, Arthur had to break the kiss just to look at his lover's naked form right there in front of him, pliant, willing and waiting (maybe even begging) to be touched. Merlin had the decency to blush at the staring eyes and Arthur laughed softly before gently running the back of his hand on the younger man's prominent cheekbones.

"You've got nothing to worry about. You're so beautiful Merlin…" He then kissed Merlin once more before pushing him down to the bed. Arthur moved to position himself on top of Merlin and they both moaned at the first contact of skin to skin, the heat from both their bodies making them shiver in delight and anticipation. Merlin wrapped his hands on Arthur's nape to push him deeper into the kiss and Arthur just let him. He wanted nothing more but to just immerse himself in all the warmth that Merlin has to offer. It was like he was Icarus and Merlin was the flame that he could never stay away from. He knew he would be burned if he got too close but it never mattered because if that were to happen, he'd bask in the flame that was a symbol of Merlin's love for him.

His hands, calloused yet gentle, just as Merlin recalled back at the Isle of the Blessed, traveled along foreign territory of pale ivory skin which, if he didn't know Merlin was a servant, would have passed for royalty. With his touches he tried to memorize the feel of Merlin's skin under his hands: the way his chest would twitch and shiver when he added pressure to his touch, or the way his stomach would flutter when he would scrape his nails gently against it.

Now with their need for air too much to be ignored, they broke their osculation. But Arthur, like a dying man who clutched to his only possible life source, never moved away from Merlin and began to kiss the younger man's jaw and down to his neck with the same heat and intensity. Merlin was now moaning his name and making other sounds that were all sweet harmony to Arthur's ears. When he reached Merlin's collarbone, which was slightly protruding due to the naturally lean form, he became bolder and nipped at it playfully. He smirked a little when he elicited a strong response from Merlin in the form of his body arching from the bed and a gasp followed by an, "Ooh, Arthur!" From then on, he kissed and nipped his way down to Merlin's chest, paying careful attention to his nipples, making sure each of them got a fair amount of kisses and nips, and all the way down to his stomach. But before he went any lower, he crawled back up and looked Merlin in the eye, silently asking for permission to enter no-man's-land.

"Tell me what you want, Arthur, tell me…" Merlin asked breathlessly, his voice silky with desire.

"I want to feel you, all of you. Then I want to taste you. Then I want to make love to you… if that's okay." Arthur said in an almost plea though his voice was deep with lust.

Merlin understood the request and nodded with a soft smile. Taking that as a gesture of affirmation, Arthur's hand slowly traveled down to Merlin's swollen and throbbing member and stroked it lightly and almost curiously. His heart jumped when he saw Merlin's eyes as they rolled to the back of his head and his mouth opened with a muted cry. Arthur hungrily took in the sight of his lover's flushed form, from head to toe. He smiled as he realized he's never seen, nor will he ever see, anything this beautiful. But he knew he could pleasure Merlin more than what he's doing now so he started trailing kisses down Merlin's chest and stomach once more. Meanwhile, Merlin was busy writhing helplessly beneath him while he moaned and gasped. But when Arthur reached his member and blew on it, Merlin groaned loudly and wrapped his long fingers on Arthur's hair as he tried to stop from just bucking up to him.

"Arthur what are you- hmmm.." Any last coherent thoughts he had slowly melted into a puddle of lust and desire from the warm breath of Arthur so close to his leaking member. Arthur buried his face on the soft patch of hair and inhaled the pure scent of Merlin, which was just indescribable but addictive at the same time. He kissed the tip of Merlin's member and without warning, he swallowed all of it down to the back of his throat.

"Arthur… hmmnggg! Ah yes... that… feels soo good.." Merlin stammered with unrecognizable words as he drowned himself in the sensation of Arthur's mouth on him.

Arthur concentrated in controlling his gag reflex as he hollowed his cheeks, sucked, and swallowed and started all over again repeatedly; Merlin's moans of pleasure only driving him to suck harder and he did this for what seemed like hours to Merlin. Merlin clutched the sheets underneath him and moaned Arthur's name louder and louder like a sacrosanct chant that could save his life. Slowly Arthur felt it: Merlin's body started tensing underneath him as he bucked up to his mouth and Merlin's hands finding wrapping around his hair in a firm yet gentle grip, as if Merlin was trying to hold on to any form of control he has left.

"Arthur, I'm close… please, I'm going to… I'm almost… aaah, Arthur!" He tried to pull Arthur away but Arthur just kept on sucking until he felt his member as it swelled and tensed and, with Arthur's name as a beautiful cry escaping his lips, he came and Arthur swallowed everything he could. Merlin's taste was just pure ecstasy with its sweetness and saltiness mixed together to ultimate perfection. Merlin was still panting heavy breaths and his body was still shaking from the most intense orgasm he ever had when Arthur pulled his now limp member from his mouth and crawled back up to the younger man, a satisfied smile on his face when he saw his lover's very flushed face in a state of pure sexual bliss. He then leaned a bit forward and kissed him, letting Merlin taste himself inside his mouth and just like they were once more lost in each other. When they broke the kiss, Merlin's eyes were shut and he was still panting as Arthur caressed his face.

Merlin opened his eyes to see Arthur staring down at him with fond eyes. As swift as he could, he pushed Arthur up until their positions were now switched: Arthur on the bed and him laying on top of Arthur. He began trailing open mouthed kisses to Arthur's jaw and neck while Arthur released sinful and delicious moans. When he reached Arthur's nipples, he licked one while he toyed with the other with his fingers until they were perky. He dragged his tongue down to Arthur's stomach and abdomen. When he finally reached Arthur's member, he curiously licked the tip, tasting the pearly pre-cum that leaked out. He moaned deliciously at the taste and began sucking at the tip.

"Oh yes, Merlin! Just like that!" Arthur groaned as he bucked his hips upward, pushing more of his member inside Merlin's hot mouth.

But Merlin just kept on sucking as he took more and more of Arthur into his mouth until it touched the back of his throat, which made Arthur moan again.

"Please, Merlin... let me..." Arthur begged as he looked down at Merlin. Merlin understood what Arthur wanted so he relaxed as much as he could and tapped Arthur's thighs to signal that he was ready. Arthur then started moving his hips upward, his member sliding in and out of Merlin's mouth. Merlin just relaxed his jaw and let Arthur do what he wanted. He just concentrated on sucking hard not caring for the saliva and pre-cum that dripped from the side of his mouth

"Yes, Merlin... I love the way your mouth feels on me... so hot, so perfect!" Arthur started screaming as the pleasure built inside of him. But he didn't want to come just yet. So he groaned before pulling Merlin off of his painfully erect member and dragged him up for another searing kiss.

"Why'd you stop?" Merlin asked after they pulled away.

"I want to be inside of you when I come." Arthur said as he pushed Merlin down on the bed once more.

Merlin smiled and wrapped a hand around Arthur's neck and pulled him down till their foreheads touched. "Then make love to me now, Arthur. I can't and I don't want to wait anymore. Just take me now and make me yours…" he whispered breathlessly against Arthur's lips.

But they were both novice at the next step that was sure to come. So both had their own thoughts: Arthur's thoughts were of fear that he might hurt Merlin while Merlin's thoughts were of doubts whether Arthur was certain and comfortable enough with their relationship to take the next step. Arthur seemed to sense Merlin's thoughts so he decided to take the next step first. Slowly he got off the bed and walked to his bedside drawer and took out a bottle of oil. He saw Merlin's baffled expression as he walked back to the bed. He shrugged his shoulders and said, "I asked Gaius to give me the best oil that he had and this is what he gave me." Arthur opened the bottle and moved it closer to Merlin, revealing a concoction that looked and smelled like lavender.

Merlin blushed at the thought of Arthur asking Gaius for the _best_ bottle of oil, which probably made his intentions very obvious to the physician. He groaned inwardly before he said, "Oh please, don't mention Gaius at a time like this…"

Arthur barked a laugh at that comment. Merlin was just too adorable whenever he's embarrassed.

"Don't worry Merlin, when the night is over, I'm sure that he'll be the last thing on your mind." He said with a husky voice that made Merlin tremble with desire and his member twitch in earnest interest.

Arthur slowly climbed on top of Merlin and positioned himself between his lover's spread legs. His gaze never left Merlin's as he dipped a finger into the oil and let his hand travel downward to Merlin's bottom. He couldn't resist from pinching the smooth skin of Merlin's cheeks which made the other man squirm beneath him. Slowly and gently, he inserted a finger in the tight entrance. He felt Merlin's body stiffen at the intrusion, and his eyes shut close again from the sudden and foreign pain, so he brought his face closer till his forehead touched his lover's. He then whispered softly, "Sshh… trust me. I won't hurt you. I promise." He then inserted a second finger which earned him a whimper from Merlin. He kissed Merlin's forehead, then his nose in an effort to distract him as he scissored his fingers to widen the tight entrance. Then as he inserted a third finger, he kissed Merlin's lips and swallowed the loud moan that escaped from the younger man.

Merlin felt as though he could cry from the sensation. The burning sensation brought him pain but they were all bettered by Arthur's soft kisses on his face. As he felt the third finger slip inside, he also felt them touch something inside of him that completely eradicated all the pain he was feeling. He broke their kiss with a loud gasp and he moaned again. Then his eyes snapped open from beneath his hooded lids and locked with Arthur's own pair of lust blown orbs.

"Did that hurt you?" Arthur asked with concern that maybe the third digit was just too much for Merlin to take.

"N-no… it felt really amazing actually." Merlin stuttered, his body still shaking from the sudden burst of pleasure from Arthur's touch.

Arthur did an imaginary fist pump, knowing that he finally found that special bundle of nerves inside of Merlin. He pushed till his fingers were knuckles-deep and twisted them as he stroked Merlin's prostate again and again and drowned himself in the moans and gasps that escaped from his lover's lips.

"Oh, Arthur… please… I, I need…" Merlin body was now racking from the immense pleasure and he was sure that he could come just from Arthur's fingers alone.

Finally, he could not take anymore foreplay so he grasped Arthur's hand, the one with the fingers buried deep inside of him, and pleaded,

"Arthur, please, I need you… I want you in me, now… please…"

Of course Arthur could never deny Merlin anything so he gently pulled his fingers out of his lover's body with a soft pop. He pushed Merlin's thighs upward, one over his shoulder and the other wrapped around his hips. He then held his own member in his hand, lubed it quickly, before guiding it inside his lover's still tight entrance.

And with just one thrust they became one flesh, one soul, and one love. They both moaned from the new sensation and Arthur leaned forward once more and buried his face in Merlin's neck. He inhaled deeply and lost himself both inside and outside of Merlin.

"Gah… Merlin, you're so tight!" Arthur groaned and he stilled for fear that he might come undone.

Merlin had never felt anything close to this. This feeling of fullness from Arthur being inside of him, and the strange but not necessarily unpleasant sensations it brought to his whole body, and this overwhelming emotion that finally they have become one- Arthur was now his and he was now Arthur's. It was such a comforting and intense emotion that Merlin had to blink back the tears of joy that burned behind his eyes.

"Arthur, move now… I feel soo full..." Merlin pleaded. He moaned in pleasure as Arthur began thrusting in and out of him.

Slow and deep was the rhythm they both established. Arthur lifted his face to look down at Merlin, whose lips were agape and he felt the shallow breaths coming out of those lips that matched every thrust, which was always deeper than the last. He caressed Merlin's face and moved away the sweat damp hair before he kissed his forehead. Merlin's eyes fluttered open and his hands also came to touch Arthur's face. Then his eyes suddenly widened,

"Oh, uh, uh, right there! Arthur, please, go faster!" Merlin begged when Arthur brushed against his prostate.

"Always so eager for me, Merlin." Arthur jested while he teased Merlin with the slow pace that drove his lover crazy with wave after wave of intense pleasure.

"Yes, Arthur... you, uh, feel so good inside me..." Merlin didn't care if Arthur would tease him for saying these things later because right now all he cared about was Arthur, Arthur and Arthur.

A deep kiss was shared between the two men before Arthur's rhythm started to go faster in pace but still deeper with every thrust. He was pulling almost all the way out and was slamming back inside of his lover, hitting that bundle of nerves every single time. Merlin didn't think that he'd be hard again just after his intense orgasm earlier but when he felt Arthur's hand wrap around his member, he suddenly realized that he was so hard that hot moisture was leaking out of its tip. He wrapped his arms around Arthur's shoulder, almost for dear life, when he felt Arthur thrust even faster and harder and deeper inside him.

"Yes, Arthur, harder! Nnngghh..! !" But after a few harder thrusts, his back started sliding up the silky sheets so he reached his arms upward with his palms up, facing the headboard to keep his head from banging from it.

Arthur felt Merlin's muscles tighten impossibly around him and he thrust in as deep inside Merlin as he could and stilled there, memorizing the feel of Merlin's tight heat around him. He braced his arms on each side of Merlin's head to give him better leverage as pounded inside his lover. But Merlin's body kept moving up the bed so he wrapped his arms around Merlin and lifted him up so that he was now positioned on his lap. Merlin understood what Arthur was trying to do so he thrust himself down as Arthur pushed up. Their bodies that were now covered with a thin layer of sweat, from chest to stomach, touched once more, doubling the pleasure and the sensation they now felt. Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck and ran his fingers through his blond sweat damp locks. He moaned as Arthur did one hard thrust and instead of pulling out, he held Merlin in place. Merlin could feel Arthur pulsing inside of him. It just felt so personal and close that the unshed tears now came falling down his face. Arthur moved his face just far enough to see Merlin's own face which through the moonlight glistened with sweat and tears. He understood that it wasn't tears of sadness but instead tears from the overwhelming emotions they now shared as they made love. So he kissed the tears away from Merlin's face before he captured those perfect lips once more. This time, their kiss was salty from Merlin's tears but underneath the new taste was the same honey-sweet taste that drove them both over the edge. Arthur then began to thrust harder inside of Merlin once more, pounding inside with all the strength that he can, and when he felt heat building up inside of him he broke the kiss and with a shout of Merlin's name, Arthur was coming hard, the hardest that he'd ever come in his life, and slowly filled up Merlin with his hot seed.

"Arthur! Yes! Yes! Arthur!" Merlin kept muttering over and over like a prayer as he felt Arthur's cum inside of him. He was panting heavily now, they both were, and his nails were scratching Arthur's back. None of them cared at how desperate their actions were because they already knew how desperate they were for each other. As Arthur was still inside Merlin, riding through his orgasm, when he continued stroking Merlin's hard member. Merlin could feel another orgasm building inside him and he whispered hotly against Arthur's ear, "Hmm, I'm going to come again…. I'm gonna, ngh Arthur!" and he came hard against Arthur's hand and both their stomachs.

Arthur collapsed on top of Merlin as they both tried to catch their breaths. Arthur pulled out of Merlin and crawled beside him. He caught Merlin's lips in a lazy and messy kiss, which opened up willingly and invited him inside. He didn't think he'll ever tire of kissing Merlin. Merlin was just sweet and musky and just so distinct that Arthur was slowly being addicted to it, just as he was addicted to everything else that Merlin had. "Wow…" he whispered against Merlin's lips breathlessly. "Hmm…" Merlin replied as he nuzzled his nose against Arthur's jaws, his nose crinkling from the slight stubble there.

Arthur moaned softly when he felt Merlin's soft hands roaming his sculptured chest and he could feel himself getting hard again.

Merlin chuckled loudly when he felt Arthur's hardening member against his thigh. Slowly Arthur moved on top of him once more before saying, "What? You didn't think I was done with you yet, did you?" But he didn't give Merlin a chance to respond; instead he leaned forward to capture his lover's red and bruised lips in a deep and passionate kiss. He held Merlin's thighs up close to his chest and swung them both to his shoulders. He gave Merlin a quick kiss before he slowly started to enter the warmth that was now becoming familiar.

"Merlin…"

"Y-yes, Arthur?" He whispered rather breathlessly as he tried to get used to the full feeling of Arthur inside of him once again.

Arthur leaned back to look at Merlin, his lust blown orbs mirroring that of his lover's, "Tell me that you're mine…" And with that, he began to thrust himself in and out of Merlin. He felt Merlin's hands wrap around his shoulder and his long, elegant legs tensing as he curled his toes from the pleasure.

"I'm yours" Merlin replied with a moan.

"Tell me," Arthur groaned mid sentence as he thrust deeper before he continued, "promise me that you'll be mine forever, and mine only… that you'll stay with me forever."

"I promise…"

Merlin gasped again as Arthur hit that special place deep inside of him for what felt like the hundredth time that night. "Yes! Right there…. Arthur, please!"

But before Arthur did anything, he leaned forward, until his cheek was brushing against Merlin's and he whispered softly to Merlin's ears, "Merlin…"

Merlin could trace the seriousness in Arthur's voice so he opened his eyes and murmured, his hands once again curled on Arthur's hair, "Hmmm?"

"Don't ever stop loving me, please." Arthur pleaded, desperation and honesty coating his voice like honey as he spoke.

"Never. Not in this lifetime nor any other after this." Merlin said with truth and determination.

These secrets meant to be discovered, vows of love meant to be exchanged with conviction, and this love meant to be made as a symbol of their bold and fearless affections and devotions- all these were long overdue, both of them knew. And yet, with unhurried passion, their bodies danced, with the moon as their only witness, as it lit their joined bodies that rocked against each other now and definitely many more times throughout the night.

"Merlin… Merlin, I'm close… please…" Arthur begged as he stroked Merlin's member, knowing that his lover was close to coming as well. His thrusts were now going as deep as they could and Merlin's moans were now as loud as his voice will allow and they echoed on the walls of Arthur's dark chambers. After a few more thrusts they came together, each other's names a cry from their lips like a shout of glory after a long and hard fought battle. It was like a glorious climax for their long, dramatic love story. Their panting breaths and shaking bodies, their voices that were now hoarse from moans and screams of each other's names, these were all mere evidences of the immense pleasure exchanged between the two men and the pure, unadulterated and unabashed passion they both shared.

Arthur reached behind him for whichever article of clothing was nearest and cleaned them both up. When he was finished, he threw the cloth back to the floor and pulled the nearly asleep Merlin in his arms and held him close and tight.

"I love you, Merlin. Thank you for coming back to me." He whispered and kissed Merlin's forehead one last time before he too fell in a peaceful slumber.

"I love you too. And I'll always come back to you, no matter where I am." Merlin vowed quietly in return as he snuggled closer to his lover with a contented sigh.

Both Merlin and Arthur knew that nothing's set in stone and many things could go wrong in the future. Would that matter? Of course it would. But right now, as they lie in each other's arms, ensconced in their own world of love, passion, and desire, the only thing that mattered was that they were together. Besides, it was with these uncertainties, these fears that they became dedicated to stay strong for each other in the very beginning of this love story. It was because of all those hardships that their love was strengthened to withstand anything and everything. Because what they have, no matter how it's viewed by everyone else, was still love. And like all kinds of love, it was as beautiful, as perfect, and as powerful as can be.

-The End-

End Notes: Thank you all for supporting my very first story. This was such a pleasure and honor to make for my fellow Merthur fans. I'm planning to write a sequel. Who's up for that?


End file.
